


Plethora-of-imagines' Ask Box Fic(s)

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Cheetah Virus (Doctor Who), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 23,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: A collection of asks that I have answered on my tumblr, plethora-of-imagines.
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Whittaker!master/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Someone Tries to Flirt with you [Cheetah!Ainley!Master]

**Author's Note:**

> Ask:  
> [ love the cheetah!master stuff. does the virus make them an exhibitionist? imagine cheetah master defending his claim to you and proving a point to the rest who try to take it 👀👀👀 ]

“I suggest that you take the hint and leave my mate alone.”

  
The other man scoffed, the Master’s grip on you tightening.

  
“Your hint? You mean glaring at people in the hopes that you can intimidate them into leaving her to you. Please. Not only could I glare better than you but I would make a better lover for your “mate” too.”

  
You could feel the heat of the Master’s glare even though it wasn’t directed at you.

  
“Well then, try and make her swoon. Be my guest,” the Master let go of you seemingly allowing the other man to try.

  
You didn’t believe he would let him near you for a second, but as the man stepped closer he made no move to stop him. Your whole body tensed. You didn’t want him to be anywhere near you. The man gave a soft kiss to your hand, sensing your discomfort and at least being respectful enough to not get any closer.

  
“You deserve all of the stars in the universe, my dear.”

  
You scrunched your nose. Only the Master called you ‘my dear’.

  
The Master returned to your side the moment the other man had dropped your hand. Leaning in to whisper into your ear.

  
“If it weren’t for the fact that I want to keep you all to myself I would bend you over right here and show him how good your Master makes you feel,” his voice was hypnotic.   
Your eyes glazed over as a small whine left your parted lips. Letting yourself go limp in his arms. Just him whispering to you could drive you wild, but what he said had destroyed what was left of your composure. His lips pressed against your temple as he looked back up at the other man.

  
“I do believe that I have to go and help my mate,” his hands possessive held you by your hips. “Enjoy leaving empty-handed.”


	2. Protective Master when the Doctor shows up in the TARDIS [Ainley!Cheetah!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [(you can tell it isn't missy but i tried to keep it as vague as possible so y'all can picture any combo you want.) Cuddling in your bed with cheetah!master after he turns it into a nest. He's purring, nuzzling, licking and nipping your neck. basically marking and scenting you so EVERYONE knows your his. The doctor pops by for a visit you're, shocked at how angry and protective the master is. He clings to you and the growling that's coming from him sounds almost demonic.]

The walls of the nest surrounded you on all sides. Dozens of blankets had been carefully woven together on your bed by the Master in order to make a suitable nest. His instincts had decided to intensely make themselves known. You didn’t mind. The comfort of being held close in his arms while he nuzzled into your neck leaving you content. You were sure that he was marking you with his scent to warn others to keep away from you. You were claimed. You felt as if you could drift off to sleep at any moment.

A loud noise startled you out of your content, sleepy state.

“So this is what you are up to, hiding away in your own TARDIS cuddling some human girl.”

The man who entered the room was one you had never seen before. His brightly colored coat hurting your eyes with the way it contrasted with the dimly lit room.

The Master’s arms tightened around you, a deep growl making its way from his throat. You could feel the vibrations throughout your body. Clearly, the Master did not enjoy the intrusion into his space. His body moved to cover yours, to hide you away from the other man’s sight.

“Well now, I can see I’m not wanted here. As it seems that you don’t have any plans on this planet I suppose I will take my leave,” the man paused before turning around. “Provided of course that you won’t kill me the moment my back is turned.”

The only response that the Master provided was a protective growl.

Before he left the other man spoke one more time. He really seemed to be pushing his luck when it came to leaving alive and not being attacked by the Master in his overprotective state.

“Whatever it is that you’ve gotten involved with that made you feral like this, well let’s just say that I’m glad that I wasn’t involved!”


	3. Teasing you while you are tied to chair [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [the Masters siting at the console studying something, he has you on his lap, gagged, hands tied, legs wide open hanging over the armrests, his hands are ghosting over you barely touching your clit, he's just having fun watching and feeling you]

It had been what felt like hours. Just sitting on the Master’s lap, unable to do anything other than moan around the gag firmly in your mouth. His fingers ghosting around your clit, playing with you. If you could you would press his fingers down. But you were tied up so that you could barely move at all. 

It wasn’t just your hands that were restricted. Your legs hanging over the armrests were also tied down. Specifically tied open for him to have full access to your clit.

A more firm touch had you moaning loudly into the gag. Your body squirming as much as you could to follow after his fingers.

A loud, hard smack to your clit made you yelp in painful surprise. It stung. You couldn’t decide if it just felt painful, or if it felt good as well.

You could feel his breath on your neck. You waited in anticipation for whatever he would do next. Every nerve at attention.

“I do believe I told you to stay still, love. Are you going to obey or will I have to reprimand you again?”

You shook your head. You would do your best to obey so that he wouldn’t need to reprimand you again. You would much rather he tease you than he smack your clit for moving.

He waited. Watching your vagina pulse, your wet arousal dripping out. Content to study your body’s reactions to the suspense he was leaving you in.

Eventually, his fingers returned to ghosting over your clit. Who knew when he would tire of watching you come undone all tied up in his lap.


	4. Being left alone in the nest angst [Cheetah!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [The Master having a special nesting room in his TARDIS to keep you in when he's in heat so no one else can touch you, The room is nestled so deep inside that the Master is the only one that can get to it, It a huge soft mattress and the entire room is literally filled with pillows, blankets, and just anything soft and comforting, there's also a big tv with every video game you could want, thousands of books, and an en suite to make you comfortable because you are NOT leaving until he's done]

“Master! You can’t just keep me in here,” you pouted from your position in the pile of blankets that the Master had thrown you onto.

You knew that his heat was coming up but still. You didn’t want to be alone in the nest for multiple days before his heat finally hit. Sure the bedroom he had made into your shared nest was nice, but it didn’t make it any less lonely. You could only spend so many hours reading and playing games by yourself before you would want to go find the Master.

“Is the nest missing something that you need?” He looked perplexed and almost worried that he had forgotten something that you could want. “Do you need more blankets? More books? More games? A fluffier towel for the en suite?”

“No, there are plenty of things, I just don’t like being in the nest when-”

He cut you off before you could finish in his fretful mindset.

“Am I not providing something for my mate?" 

"No, Master I-”

“I can bring you more food?” He was intensely focused on determining what needed to be added to the nest. Lost far enough in his own head that your words were barely even heard before he thought of another possible need that you could have.

“That’s not why-”

“Anything you desire is yours, my mate, just say the word and I’ll get it for you.” He stared expectantly at you now for an answer.

“More things won’t change that I wish that-”

“Do you want to stop being my mate?” He was tense when asking, jumping to conclusions, afraid that you would confirm his worst fears. That you didn’t want him anymore. He couldn’t be further from the truth.

“I- I-,” you were overwhelmed by all of the questions. You couldn’t get a word in edgewise this whole time and to then suggest that you didn’t want to be his mate? You couldn’t form an answer to a question like that, it was just so inconceivable.

Taking your lack of an answer as a conformation the Master tackled you, pinning you down in the nest. His expression fierce, you could also describe it as angry. He had never shown anger at you like this before. It scared you. What would he do if he thought you were trying to leave him? Especially this close to his heat, the time he was most possessive of you. Submissive noises of fear left your mouth to try and appease him. All small whimpers and little gasps of air. You needed him to calm down and listen to you before he did anything.

“You are my mate!” His possessive growls made you sink into the nest as best you could.

You wanted to hide away, he just seemed so angry with you.

“You agreed to be my mate, I am never going to let you change your mind and leave. You agreed!” His voice was getting angrier and angrier, with a hint of desperation to keep you.

Tears spilled from your eyes. How could he ever believe that you would want to leave him? 

“Master I- I just get lonely when you leave me here alone before your heat!” You wailed, sniffling inconsolably. “I have anything I could ever want except for you here with me…”

You sounded pathetic.

“You feel I don’t spend enough time with you?” The Master stopped hovering above you in favor of laying next to you as he realized what you were saying. Backing off to give you some space after having been subjected to his anger.

“During and after your heat you spend a lot of time with me but before your heat, you just bring me to the nest and leave me here alone.” Grabbing a nearby pillow you cradled it to your chest, hiding part of your face away from sight. “All the books and games are great and all but they can’t replace you being here with me. They mainly help me to relax after you have been rough with me and refuse to let go of me during your heat.”

A small amount of blush made your face feel warm. 

“Even if you do cheat at video games by distracting me with kisses, and by biting me.” You berated him with a small amount of humor in your voice, trying to disguise the tears still affecting you.

“I made you cry when the only thing you did was miss me,” he sounded apologetic. “Come here.”

He pulled you into his arms, letting you continue to hide your face in the pillow you clutched.

“I’ll never hurt you like this again. I’ll become so overbearing before my heat that you have to beg me to give you some alone time.”

“I don’t think I’d want you to leave me alone anytime soon.”


	5. His heat causing you to be aroused [Cheetah!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [concept: the Master never had a companion so you're the first human he's really spent any extended time with, When he goes into heat you both find out that the virus produces a scent that causes the mate to be in a permanent state of arousal]

“I’ll be going into heat soon, pet.”

“Heat?”

He sighed. “I’ll be incredibly horny and want to fuck you to mark my claim to you.”

“Ah. So like most stereotypical depictions of men!” You couldn’t help but tease him.

The look he shot you made you laugh.

A few more days passed uneventfully before you had to worry about his heat.

You were trying to reach the bowls that were kept on the top shelf in the kitchen cabinet.The Master teased you like this by keeping things just out of your reach. You just wanted to eat some breakfast. His arms wrapped around your body as he grabbed you your bowl. Honestly they were barely within his reach too, it was ridiculous.

“Good morning, pet.” His voice sounded huskey and lustful.

You took a deep breath in before answering and promptly fell limp in his arms before a word had passed you lips. He abandoned the bowl as he grabbed you before you could collapse on to the floor. Your body writhed in his grasp, twitching, seaking out any stimulation you could. You whined in his arms.

One of his hands kept you held up while the other began to play with you through your clothes. You keened up into his hand.

It took almost no time for him to make you cum.

“Mine, my mate’s pleasure is all mine,” a trilling growl heard in his words.

You would have thought that cumming would have made this sudden overwhelming horniness subside but it seemed to have grown stronger. You didn’t resist being picked up by the Master, you just wanted him to carry you somewhere soft and fuck you.


	6. Leaving the fam to join the Master [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [because i'm a dramatic ass bitch, You're a companion of the doctor and some how all of you got stuck in a room with the master, You always thought he was cute and when he asks you guys if anyone want's to leave the doctor and travel with him you knew he most likely isn't being serious but you're just like "you know what? sure, i'll travel with you"]

“The Doctor seems to get you all into trouble like this a lot. If you traveled with me instead you would be in danger a lot less. Maybe actually even see what you have asked to see…”

The fam and you exchanged looks. Did he not recognize that he was also in the same jail cell.

“You do realize that you are in trouble with us, don’t you?”

He waved dismissively at your question.

“I could leave at any time. I just want to see the Doctor’s face as she rushes in here fearing that I’ve bothered to harm one of you.”

You grimaced. It was totally possible that he could hurt any of you. The Doctor had lifted you up with ease once, explaining that Time Lords were naturally stronger than humans. You didn’t want to know what he would do to any of you if he felt so inclined.

It was so unfair that he was so cute. 

“What, none of you are going to take me up on my offer of getting out of here?”

He pulled the TCE out of his pocket. The guards really should have checked all of you for weapons.

“You know what sure. Why not?”

You stood up and wandered over to the Master’s side. If he had been joking he would just make fun of you, or kill you. But the risk seemed worth it. Your jailers had claimed that if the Doctor didn’t succeed in her task in time that you would be the first to die, so as far as you were concerned you were already dead. Her task was impossible. 

“Smart choice, pet. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite,” he yanked you close to him by the arm that had the shock bracelet that would soon kill you. “Let’s get rid of this shall we?”

The TCE was pointed at the bracelet. You flinched as he pressed the button and the bracelet fell off. Who knew that it could do something other than shrink.

“I’d say we’d see the rest of you around but I don’t have much hope you’ll all survive.”

His smile was cruel as he used the TCE to teleport the two of you away.

You weren’t sure if you should be relieved or not.


	7. Asking for advice for a Virgin!Reader [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [You're with the master and he always tries to be gentle with you because he knows how delicate humans can be. When things get more intimate and you tell him you're a virgin he's so TERRIFIED of hurting you. He realizes he really doesn't know anything about humans and he decides to suck it up and ask the doctor for help. She ends up giving him a human sex talk and gives him books and pamphlets from other planets on how to care for humans]

“I want,” he took a deep breath in, telling himself to remember that he was doing this all for you, “your help.”

“My help? What could you possibly need my help for?”

The Doctor sounded suspicious, and a tiny bit condescending. A strange combination but they were the only words he could think of to describe her tone. He was already regretting seeking her out, but there was nothing to do about it, he was already here and he needed the advice.

“You have more experience with humans than I do. Taking care of them I mean.”

“I don’t know if I’m going to like where this is going…”

“I want to be… intimate with the human traveling with me, and they are very… innocent.” He took a moment to stand straighter, hands gripping the lapels of his jacket. He was the Master, he should be standing confidently. Not like a young, nervous schoolboy.

“Are you asking me to give you a sex talk!”

He continued to watch her reaction as she seemed to pass through all of the stages of grief.

“I am not giving you a human sex talk!”

Interestingly, she circled back around to the anger stage.

“Well then. I suppose I can go pay your “fam” a visit instead then. I’m sure one of them will have some advice for me.”

The glare she sent him didn’t bother him at all. He was used to the whole “oncoming storm” act.

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll help but I am not going to have a conversation with you.”

The Doctor started to walk away from the console room, further into the TARDIS.

“Come on!” She waved at him to follow.

Stepping into a very small library she started to grab a few books and pamphlets.

“Is this your library? I can’t say I’m too surprised by the small size.”

“My full library is a lot bigger than this and you know that,” she looked back at him. “Stop being rude.”

She handed over a pile of four books with a pile of pamphlets on top.

“I keep the books that might offend my companions in here. So there are four books about humans in general that could be helpful, and some pamphlets related to sex education based on species.”

She ran a hand through her hair.

“Clearly, there isn’t one for Time Lords so you have to make due with other species. Now please leave my TARDIS and do not tell me how it goes. I do not want to know!”


	8. Wanting to thank the Doctor for giving the Master advice [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [you know the doctor doesn't want to hear about it from him so beg the master to take you to the doctor so you can thank her yourself for giving him the books]

“Please Master!” You clasped your hands together to help you be the perfect picture of begging. “Let me at least thank her from a distance!”

“No,” he sighed. “You have good intentions, love, but if she didn’t want to hear how it goes from me she won’t want to hear it from you.”

“But she did give you those books. She has to care at least a little bit if she helped you!”

His hand trailed along the side of your face as he looked at you lovingly.

“It’s adorable that you think that she wanted to help me. Truthfully she just didn’t have a choice,” he booped your noise. “I may have threatened to start asking her “fam” question.”

You pouted, letting your bottom lip quiver. You knew that he would give in if you insisted enough.

“Such blatant manipulation, love,” he gave you a kiss making sure to lightly bite down on your pouting lower lip. “A quick thank you, no real explanation of what you are thanking her for.”

“Thank you, Master,” you rested you chin against his chest as you looked up at him with love.


	9. Trying to purr [Cheetah!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [horny is good but soft idea, you're with Dhwan!master and he's almost ready to start his heat so h's very cuddly and one evening when you're cuddling you try and purr to show him you feel safe and happy]

You had paid a lot of attention to the Master’s different snarls, purrs, growls, and meows. Though he would claim that he never meowed. He definitely did, he was just too embarrassed to admit it. Every sound meant something different. It had taken ages but you finally had figured out a few of them with the help of the TARDIS.

Currently, you were wrapped up in soft, warm blankets in his arms. His heat was approaching which always meant lots of soft cuddles in the nest so that it would start to smell like the two of you. His arms were holding you close as he nuzzled into you. 

You were nervous to try but it was the perfect time. You just hoped that you had gotten it correct when practicing. You let out a quiet little “purr”, it wasn’t a real purr- your vocal cords couldn’t manage that- but it sounded as close as you could get to the purr he used to convey that he was feeling safe and happy.

His head perked up, giving you the confidence to get louder. A pleased purr responded back to you, sounding very close to the purr you were making. Little kisses pressed all over your face before he flopped gently on top of you. He nuzzled even closer to you than before, purring loudly with a purr that always made you sleepy.

“Soft, safe, and happy mate needs rest,” his words were filled with purrs. 

You couldn’t tell if the TARDIS was translating or if he was actually saying words. Either way, you purred back with a happy little trill and let yourself drift off to sleep in his arms. You would definitely make sure to try more purrs in the future.


	10. He trills [Cheetah!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [would cheetah!master do the little trill/activation noise when petted or not really?]

You had gotten the Master to purr exactly one time so far and it was your new life goal to make it happen again. It had happened while you were cuddling together. He had been completely relaxed on top of you as you ran your hand through his hair. It had been the softest purr possible, you had felt it more so than hearing it. Your hand had stilled in surprise which had caused the Master to abruptly stop purring as he tensed up. You hadn’t dared to comment on his purring, if you did you suspected that you would never get another chance.

You had tried several times since then to get him to purr but it had never happened. Today you had another shot. He was very relaxed, nuzzling into you with plenty of pleased hums. You gave gentle scratch to his stubble. He tightened his grip on you, his eyes almost completely closed. Your hand slid up to his hair; nails gently scratching his face, making him tremble.

You spent a few minutes petting his hair, paying attention to his responses. You were determined to get him to purr this time.

“Mhr,” he gave a high pitched trill.

You froze.

That was the most adorable sound you had even hear!

“You trilled!”

The Master shot up, “ No I didn’t. Don’t be ridiculous!”

“You totally did! It was adorable. Do it again please?” 

He grumbled as he hid his flushed face in your chest.

“Please?”

“I’m not going to purr or trill for no reason… but I will stop holding it back if it makes you happy.”

You started petting his hair. You couldn’t wait to make him trill again!


	11. How Cheetah!Master claims you [Cheetah!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [please,,, if I may request,,, all the ways cheetah dhawan starts to claim/mark you as his]

  * Hickeys, hickeys, everywhere
  * Like I’m not kidding. You always have to have at least one hickey now.
  * How else would people know you are his mate? Asking??
  * If someone doesn’t take the hint he is not shy about giving you another claiming bite right there and then
  * It’s always a bonus if you wear some of his clothes. His dress shirt on you is a great, clear claim to others that you are taken.
  * Scent marking.
  * Like a cat, he needs you to smell lile him at least a little bit.
  * He will nuzzle into you for hours. Prepare to be cuddled for days.
  * He considers it even better if you smell like a mixture of the two of you and sex. So long as his scent is more predominate on you than the scent of sex.
  * He is very, very clingy. You’re his and he WILL be holding onto you at every opportunity.
  * You are his, and he hates sharing what is his with others.




	12. Admitting to the Master that it is your first time as you start to have sex [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [You don't have to write anything for this, i just can't stop thinking about this and i'm too shy to post it on my blog. You're with Dhawan!Master he treats you gently because he knows humans are delicate and he doesn't want you of all people to be afraid of him. When you're ready to have sex with him you admit it's your first time he becomes SO incredibly gentle, very soft touches, lots of praising, speaking to you very quietly, he's just astounded that this delicate human trusts him.]

“I’m, ummm. I’m not very experienced in things like this Master?”

He froze in place. He had been starting to unzip your pants before you spoke up. The look he was giving you made you want to sink into the bed and never look him in the eyes again. He looked horrified by your admission.

“I never got further than some kissing. If that makes you change your mind about this I won’t take it personally! I know that most people like when their partner is experienced.”

“Oh Rassalon. I almost ruined your first time.”

He, he almost ruined everything? How could he be at fault for your inexperience?

Gentle hands stroked and cradled your face.

“You’re absolutely precious and oh so fragile. I would have been far too rough with you for your first time.”

A soft kiss was pressed to your forehead, then your nose, and then your lips. You let your eyes flutter shut. He was always so careful with you, as if he was afraid to break you. The kisses continued. Growing more and more heated. You wanted to go further than kissing.

“At any moment you need me to stop, or slow down let me know. I want you to enjoy this.”

You nodded.

“Speak up, love. I’m not going to go any further unless you tell me its okay.”

“Yes, Master. I want to go further.”

His hands returned to your jeans. Pulling them down your legs as he pressed kisses to your thighs. Once they were off he brought his lips to your clit. Kissing through your underwear. You let a shaky breath out. It felt nice, but not at all like you expected it would.

“Please, Master.”

At your plea he removed your panties. Kissing your now bare clit with the softest of kisses. You took your own shirt and bra off. You were somewhat impatient. You wanted there to be no clothes in the way of his attention to your body. A small moan left your lips as the Master started to trail a finger up and down your clit. He managed to take off his clothes with one hands as you laid there just enjoying the feeling of his finger slowly making you wet. His finger stopped right at your entrance. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,“ you whispered breathlessly.

His finger started to slip in. Your face scrunched up at the sensation. Stopping only partway in he looked to you for reassurance that he could continue.

"It just feels weird. You can, you can keep going.”

He pushed further in, searching for something inside of you with his finger. When he found it he made a come hither motion inside of you.

“Oh, oh!” It felt good. “So that’s what people have been taking about.”

You words hitched and cut off when he repeated the motion. You covered your flustered face with your hands.

“Love, don’t hide your pretty face. I want to see your every reaction.”

His free hand pulled one of your hands away.

“Could you do me a favor and move your other hand? Mine is just a bit occupied at the moment,” his smug smile and teasing words made you laugh.

“Would you like me to add another finger?”

“Yes!” You realized your exclamation was sudden and sheepishly added on a, “please”.

“I must be doing a good job making you feel good.”

“Mhmmmmm”

You didn’t bother with words as he added a second finger. It felt way better than you thought it would.

“Such a good girl for me,” he praised as he kissed your stomach.

You face heated up.

“Stop,” you whined. His fingers halted their movements immediately. “No! Don’t stop that! I just, ummm. I meant stop teasing me verbally.”

Now you were even more flustered, but his fingers did start moving again. So it was worth the embarrassment.

“But it’s not teasing at all, love. You really are such a good girl, communicating so clearly with me.”

A high pitched whine was your only response as he made you feel so good. After a few more mintues of stretching you with his two fingers as slowed.

“Would you want to go any further today? Or should I just work you towards an orgasm?”

“I want you to be inside of me Master.”

His fingers started to focus on stretching you until you felt them pull away as something else started to probe at your entrance. You tensed up in anticipation.

“Relax for me love. It’s okay. Just relax and I’ll go nice and slow. Breath with me love and relax.”

You followed the Master’s breathing and tried your best to relax. It felt strange to have something so big inside of you.

“Do you want, or need to stop?”

“No,no. I just need to get used to it for a bit.”

“There would be no shame in stopping, love.”

“I don’t- I want to keep going.”

Circles were trailed around your clit, making you relax further. Once the Master was fully inside you you gave an experimental clench.

“Mhhhm, love!”

“I feel very full and stretched. It’s weird, but nice.”

Your hair was brushed away from your face.

“You looks so flushed and beautiful with my cock fully in you. So perfect and beautiful.”

You beamed up at him. Slowly and hesitantly he started to move. His fingers keeping up their attention at your clit to make sure that you felt good too.

The only sound shared between the two of you were your quiet moans. His lips kissing along your neck, as your hands clenched the sheets.

You could feel when you came in more than one way. It felt good in a way you couldn’t describe, and you also felt yourself clench around the Master’s cock. His seed pumping into you. It felt strange but not unwelcome. When he pulled out you could feel his seed dripping out of you. You also felt oddly empty without his cock.

He pressed a kiss to your clit and you twitched.

“No more. I’m really sensitive.”

“Very understandable after your first time. Now lets run a nice, warm bath for you to sooth the ache you will feel.”


	13. Master infatuated with the Doctor's goth Companion [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [HI!, Currently losing my mind thinking about the master being infatuated with a goth girl the doctor picks as a companion. Like proper Addams family, Lydia Deetz, vibes. Literally kidnaps her and says it's a trap for the doctor but he's just FASCINATED by this strange human. He had no idea that humans could be so unusual. When the doctor finds him he just lets her go (they're obviously suspicious). She tells him about her strange hobbies like taxidermy, bug pinning, ghost hunting, seances,etc.]

“Let me guess. I’ve been kidnapped as bate so you can trap the Doctor.”

The side glance the Master gave you from his position working at the console told you that while he appeared busy, he wasn’t actually busy. He was just standing there, pretending that a display was important while he watched you from the corner of his eye. It was very clear that the display aas meaningless when it hadn’t changed the whole time he had been reading it.

“Of course.”

“Of course,” you responded in the same no nonsense tone.

You wondered over to the shelf of knickknacks glancing over all of the random items kept on this particular shelf. Books and random trinkets from travels filled the shelf you were currently examining.

“A question for you to answer, Master. What’s the most haunted planet you have ever been to?”

“What kind of question it that?”

He looked bewildered by your inquiry. You supposed you should explain the seamingly random question.

“The Doctor let’s us choose where she tries to go. We all get turns. The others tend to say something they want to try or they pick randomly from a book of planet names. She refuses to go somewhere haunted when I as so I figured if I knew of a haunted planet I could ask to go there. Then I would get a chance to do some ghost hunting.”

He gave you a look, as if he couldn’t believe that you were interested in ghosts. Little did he know that you were far more interested in death than any of the Doctor’s other companions. You were fascinated with death. Something that aided you in your time with the Doctor. Being intrigued instead of horrified made the dilemmas you experienced entertaining as apposed to horrifying.

“Well they aren’t exactly ghosts but one planet I’ve been to had remnants of those who died appear because of a faulty psychic communication field.”

You smiled wickedly, “that would be perfect.”

“Planet is called Allecia.”

“Thank you. It should be ethereal to visit.”

The resulting silence as the conversation ended was comfortable. You continued to look at the various messy shelves and their content. One that particularly caught your eye was one with several TCE victim minatures thrown about the shelf. One of them reminded you of a man who had harassed you one day when you had managed to find a nice occult shop on a gothic style planet. The planet had perfect Tim Burton and Henry Selick vibes that you had adored. You had been tempted to stay but had decided against it considering the incredibly violent wildlife.

You picked up one of the TCE victims to hold in your hand. Holding it gave you the same thrill that holding taxidermy gave you. Something dead yet perserved.

“I have to admire the perfection of these as a form of preservation.”

The Master seemed to give up on pretending to be busy as he joined you in looking at the miniaturized figure of what used to be a living man.

“You know you’re a very strange person to be traveling with the Doctor. You’re very… dark.”

“I am indeed strange and unusual. I’ve found life to be more fun that way,” you paused to admire the details of the figure before explaining your fascination with his method of murder. “I used to do taxidermy. I stopped due to a lack of time, it took too long to get good results with the amount of time I had to work on it. So I can’t help but admire the results that the TCE gets you so quickly.”

He smiled with you.

“It is very efficient.”

“What have you done with her Master!”

Both of you jumped in suprise as the doors to the Master’s TARDIS opened. The TCE victim you were holding being tossed in the air in your surpise. The Doctor was here, storming in to take you back.

“Nothing Doctor. Nothing at all.”

“I don’t believe you,” she growled.

The Doctor grabbed your arm to drag you behind her as she backed off the ship. Never letting him leave her sight. All the Master did was smirk and wave as you left. You smiled to yourself. It wouldn’t be long before he stole you again. He was too intrigued with you to ever leave you alone for long.


	14. Worry about the Doctor wanting to "save" you [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [oft hurt/comfort idea i had. You don't know why but when you saw the master talking to the doctor you somehow got it in your head that she was trying to "save" you. She didn't do or say anything to suggest that, she knows you're with him willingly and is supportive. When master gets back and sees how upset you are he puts your leash on, takes you to the library, and cuddles you on his lap while telling you what a good girl you are for him.]

You curled further into yourself as you watched the TARDIS monitor. Angry gestures flying between the Master and the Doctor as they argued with each other. You knew that the Doctor had supported your relationship with the Master but anytime they fought you couldn’t help but fear her changing her mind. If anyone in the universe could separate you from the Master it would be the Doctor. You tried to condense yourself into a smaller ball. You just wanted to disappear so that no one could ever take you away from your Master.

The doors to the TARDIS opened and closed with a slam that made you tremble with tears filling your eyes. The Master’s angry expression melted off his face the moment he laid eyes on your trembling form.

“Oh, kitten,” he pulled a leash out of his pocket as he gently approached you. Hooking the leash into your collar and giving a small yank to encourage you to stand. “Let’s get you to the library, pet.”

You followed him down the corridors of the TARDIS to the library. Gentle yanks on your leash encouraging you along.

Passing by a couch with a soft fuzzy blanket in favor of a cozy chair. The Master made sure to pull the blanket along with you to the chair. You stood before him as he sat down, waiting for permission to join him. The Master pulled you into his lap with the leash. Waiting for you to get settled before he tied the end of the leash to the chair arm. Ensuring that you would have to stay put in his lap and couldnt run off.

You relaxed into his embrace. Enjoying the sound of his heartbeats as he wrapped you in the blanket he had grabbed.

“There we go, a snug kitten all comfy and cozy.”

A small hum was your response to his hand cascading through your hair.

“Such a good girl for me, such a precious pet just for Master.”

He turned your head to face him so he could shower you in kisses all over your face. You softly giggled as he kissed your chin and nose with playful reverence.

“You are a very good girl for Master, kitten. And Master will always treasure and protect his good girl. Master’s kitten will always be kept safe from anyone who would try to steal her away. Even if I have to fight the whole universe to keep you by my side I will keep you safe with me.”


	15. Simm!Master kills you [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Thought of a very angsty hurt/comfort idea. You know when simm!master shot missy?. Dhawan!master meets a past version of himself. They despise the fact that he's fallen in love with a human so they go to shoot him. You jump in front of him and he holds you in your final moments]

“Pathetic, falling for a stupid little human. Clearly something went wrong with our regeneration of you ended up falling in love with her. Why don’t I give you another try to get it right?”

The moment the gun was lifted to point towards your Master you moved. You refused to stand by and watch him be harmed. The pain was indescribable. You could barely see your Master’s face while held in his arms due to the pain.

“No no no no no no no! You’re okay, you’ll be okay. I’ll make all the pain go away. I’ll fix you up and then yell at you for doing something so foolish.”

“I love you Master.”

His broken sob made your heart ache strongly enough to feel through the pain you were already in.

“Please don’t leave me!”

Your silence was all that answered him.

“Y/N!”


	16. Cheetah!Master making sure you smell like him [Cheetah!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:   
> [so I feel like cheetah!dhawan!master would sniff u a lot to make sure u smell like him and even when u do he'd probably still sniff u a bit?]

The Master buried his nose into your neck for the fifth time that day. Deeply inhaling your sent before loudly and contently exhaling.

“What do I smell really good today or something? This is the fifth time you’ve smelled me today.”

“You smell like us,” he murmured as his arms wrapped around your waist.

“Like us?”

“The both of us together. Our scents intertwined. A clear sign that we are each other’s mates.”

Oh. This must be a Cheetah Virus quirk. Still with the soft way the Master was nuzzling into your neck you wouldn’t complain no matter what caused the quirk.


	17. Loving the Master even when he admits the crimes he has committed [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [I'm in love with the concept of the master just being shocked because a human is in love with him. When he tells her all the terrible things he's done to scare her away but she still admits to loving him. He almost thinks it's a trap but then she lets him go in her mind to see for himself. He stunned and doesn't really know how to react to someone showing him actual, genuine love. He;s so careful around her and treats her so gently.]

“I’m not afraid.”

“You should be! I’ve just told you that I have killed millions! That I’ve committed genocide,” the Master was practically screaming at you.

Afraid to believe that you held no fear for him. That you could love someone as chaotic and destructive as he was. That you could risk destroying yourself in this way.

“I destroyed half the universe once,” he confessed in a soft whisper.

“It doesn’t change that I love you, misguided as it is.”

You brought his still hands up to your temples. Silently begging him to see for himself that your words were honest.

Minutes later he seemed to come out of his daze. Hands gently trailing over your face. Caressing ever inch. Forheads brought together you could feel his breath against your lips.

“I will always protect you from the rest of the universe.”


	18. Protective, affectionate Master [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [In love with Dhawan!master being super protective and affectionate towards a human. Shocked that he not only fell in love with one but she loves him back despite all the things he's done. VERY gentle, you're a human and he's a time lord so while you like the extreme power dynamics he's hyper aware of how scary it must be for you at times. Cuddling you literally when ever he can and lots of praising, calling you things like kitten. When you look at him timidly he can feel his hearts skip.]

He had found you napping in a pile of blankets in the library. You looked so snug and comfortable that he couldn’t bare to move you. That of course didn’t stop him from joining you. Sliding you into his arms as he joined you on the couch. As you stirred slightly he readjusted the blankets around you.

He had never felt this strong a desire to protect someone before, but you were different. Of all the beings in the universe you were one he wanted to keep safe and secure. He would do anything to protect you.

Your eyes fluttered open. You seemed so surprised to see to be in his arms. The fond look in your eyes as you processed that he had found you while you slept and decided to hold you. It made his hearts skip a beat.

“There she is, my sleepy kitten.”

“Hi Master,” you pleasantly murmured as you snuggled into his embrace.

“Do you need more sleep or should I make you something to eat now? I’m uncertain of how long you slept for.”

“Mhm food soon would be nice. Would you let me help you cook this time?”

He smiled down at your yawning form.

“If you would like to.”

He would indulge your every desire.


	19. Terrified kidnapped Compainion triggers protective Cheetah!Master [Cheetah!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [gentle idea, the master kidnaps you, he expects you to be feisty and combative like the other companions the doctor's had but he can see how terrified you are, you're afraid to even take your eyes off the floor, even though you're like this because he kidnapped you something about seeing you so vulnerable brings out his protective cheetah instincts]

When the Master had kidnapped you he had expected more screaming. Or well, at least some screaming. For you to declare that “the Doctor was sure to save you” or something along those lines. He had never expected to have silence. Normally he would have to threaten a captive to “shut up or there would be no one for the Doctor to save” just to be able to think clearly. Now that he had it, he found that he actually hated the silence. It was unnerving.

He hated how scared, vulnerable and defenseless you looked even more. Which surprised him. Normally he would delight in the terror in someones eyes when they looked at him. But with you, he couldn’t seem to ignore how terrified you were. Your eyes hadn’t lifted an inch off the floor the whole time you had been in his TARDIS. You hadn’t dared to move an inch, and you were shaking, trembling uncontrollably. He hadn’t even done anything more than pull you into his TARDIS. He hadn’t even threatened you! Sure he liked that you recognized that he was dangerous but this reaction of yours was overkill… and annoyingly pulling at his protective instincts.

You were really making him consider if he should return you. You were so timid and fragile! How had you ever survived being in the Doctor’s company?

He saw you tremble again out of the corner of his eye. Instincts screamed at him to cocoon you in warm blankets. To coo at and comfort you.

Fuck it.

Almost sprinting out the door and down the hallway he went to gather blankets for a nest. His potential mate would be made to feel warm and safe. Potential mate? Oh shit. It was his cheetah instincts that had been yelling at him.

All of the times and places he had been since contracting the Cheetah Virus and you were the only one his instincts had marked as a potential mate. Well, there was no changing what had already occurred. He rushed back to where he had left you. It almost looked as if you hadn’t dared to breathe in the moments he was gone.

You squeaked when all of the blankets he had gathered were dropped on your head. Covering you completely. His hearts ached with the nosie you made. You were so precious, someone needed to protect you from the dangers of the universe.

Ever so slowly he rearanged the blankets into a proper nest and wrapped his arms around you. Purring softly to you to relax you. Feeling your body relaxing gave him a sense of satisfaction. His little mate was feeling safer. He considered what to do now. As much as he wanted to keep you that wasn’t the best way to win your willing affection. He would have to return you to the Doctor’s care. He scowled to himself as he burrowed into your hair. The Doctor was reckless, you would be in constant danger. He would have to make sure to keep careful watch over you at all times while slowly getting to know you better. The Master wasn’t a fool, his instincts declaring you his mate didn’t change the fact that you were terrified of him. He would have to painstakingly earn your trust and your love. It was going to take forever but he could be patient, he could wait. Just like he could wait a bit longer to contact the Doctor to return his mate to her. It would be well worth the wait to have you in his arms again.


	20. Whittaker!Cheetah!Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [how would whittaker!master be affected by the cheetah virus?]

The Master’s teeth trailed along the skin of your neck as she searched for an unmarked spot to bite. You shivered in both pleasure and anticipation. Your whole neck was bruised and marked up with her bites. Anyone who saw you could tell that you were claimed.

You tensed up as she bit down. Slowly relaxing as she kept her teeth on the bite. When her teeth released your neck she got to work kissing every inch of the mark.

Her arms wrapped around you, pulling you in close to her. Not that you were far away to begin with, but now you were completely flush against her body. You could feel her purr starting.

This specific purr that she favored made it hard for you to keep standing on your own. It made you relax to the point of being putty in the Master’s hands.

“Mine,” she growled out in the midst of her purrs.

“Yours.”

Her purring intensified and your legs gave out in response. The Master’s grip was the only thing holding you up. She gave a kiss to your neck before she started to nuzzle into it. She was clearly pleased with herself for making you putty in her hands, and you had to admit to yourself that you really enjoyed how doting and attentive she was.

It would be interesting to learn how intense she would get during a heat. So far this was just her new normal everyday behavior. Chances were it would be intensely possessive and leave you marked up everywhere. But there could be a while still until that would happen so it was better not to worry about it too much.


	21. Pouncing [Whittaker!Cheetah!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [would cheetah!whittaker!master be into pouncing? i feel like she might.]

You could see the mischief in the Master’s eyes. The type of mischief that could leave you lightly bruised, and certainly would have you flustered underneath her. You started to try and subtly backaway but you could tell she noticed every inch you shifted away from her.

“Oh no Master. Not again. Please.”

She only smirked in response before she striked.

You let out the most embarrassing noises of suprise as she pounced, tackling you to the floor.

“Master,” you whined out.

“How could I ever stop when you make such cute squeals when I pounce on you?” She purred while nipping at your nose.

She was so playfully cruel at times.


	22. First time the Master calls you 'good girl' [Any!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Soft idea.You knew the master wasn't the kindest to humans but you expected him to be a bit harsh and you didn't let his comments get to you. You kinda knew what you signed up for when you betrayed the doctor for him. One night when he's cuddling you and plying with the tags on your collar, for the first time ever he calls you his good girl. You can feel your heart swell with joy and you didn't even realize you were crying until he said something. He looks genuinely upset when you tell him.]

You had expected living with the Master to be filled with moments of harsh words. It was the Master! Of course when someone so beneath him was involved there would be times when he would berate you for being an insignificant little human. Yet you hadn’t had any moments like that at all. Sure he wasn’t particularly kind to others but he never spoke poorly of you. You kept waiting for the day you would mess up and he would yell at you.

You could feel his hands messing with the tag on the collar he had gotten you as you sat curled up in his lab. You felt so content. You almost didn’t hear him speak in your hazy bliss.

“You are such a good girl, you know that right?”

Your eyes fluttered open in suprise. You were a “good girl” in his mind? Hands quickly left your collar to rub at your now wet cheeks. You were crying…

“Did I say something to upset you?”

“No, no! I just- I just didn’t expect you to call me a good girl. If anything I expected you to eventually tell me I was a waste of your time or something.”

“I would never think that about you,” you could hear the misery in his voice.

“I know that now. I suppose I just can’t help but be self conscious when I compare myself to you.”

“Well then, I’ll have to make sure to overwhelm you with compliments to change your self image.”

You blushed.

“My precious, beautiful, clever good girl.”


	23. Sweet but demeaning Master [Any!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Ok idk how to word this exactly but i like the idea of the master being very sweet and gentle while still being demeaning. Like he calls you pet keeps you on a leash, and giggles at your "silly human ideas". But him thinking less of humans means he's aware of how intimating he can be, and that's not even taking into account that you're in his ship away from everything you know. He makes sure to be very very gentle and patient with you. The very last thing he'd ever want is you to fear him.]

“What a silly little human idea to think that I would ever let us ‘split up’ in a dangerous situation,” the tug on your leash threw you off balance and into the Master’s open arms. “I have a much better idea. Which is that you stay right here safe in my arms.”

He playfully booped your nose with a grin on his face, smiling so wide that it almost looked painful.

“Sorry Master,” you quietly apologized for even suggesting your idea of splitting up to find the alien he was searching for.

“Your pretty little head has no reason to apologize, pet. I know that this is all new to you, traveling with someone as smart as I am. There are bound to be teething troubles as you adjust.”

You blushed at a slightly demeaning words. The Master had made it clear that he never meant to make you feel stupid. He simply had more experience that an Earth bound human like you did. And to be fair now that you thought about it, it wasn’t a good idea to split up. It was how every horror movie went wrong. You were embarrassed that you had even though to suggest it now.

A small contemplative hum brought you back to the present. The Master examening the two paths before you.

“As much as I don’t like it I think the darker path is the one he went down. Don’t worry, love. I’ll make sure that you don’t trip over yourself in the dark.”


	24. Outline- Heat with all of the Masters [Multi!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [a concept, somethings happened where you're stuck with various versions of the master and they're all in heat]

• Missy starts off as the one holding you in her lap while the others bicker, mainly Dhawan and Simm the rest are more like bystanders to their argument

• She starts the fun “Why dont we get you prepared little mate? Im sure you will be very grateful after we all fuck you to sleep.”

• She fingers you open while you thank your Mistress

• You moans attract Delgado and Ainley to your side as Dhawan and Simm start to physically fight eachother

• Once Missy get you to cum she passes you over to Delgado because “Can’t pass her over to you cat boy, you’re the reason we are all like this. Even those of use who never even went to that forsaken hunk of rock. Besides you would just fuck her into the floor before she was ready for it and that wouldn’t be any fun.”

• Delgado goes slow and gentle while he lifts you up to have you ride him. You end up pliant in his arms within moments

• You look up at his with such adoration as you claim, “you’re a soft dom like my Master, gentle mate.”

• Delgado times it so you both cum at the same time

• As Ainley grabs you from his arms for his turn you whine and grab Delgado’s hand to which he reassures you, “I’m here, little mate. Don’t worry, I’m here.”

• Ainley tells you to repay your Mistress, as he shoves you down onto Missy’s crotch

• He roughly fucks you as you lick at Missy’s clit to get her off, the whole time you are holding Delgado’s hand as he praises you as their precious mate

• Once both of them have cum Simm and Dhawan have ended their fight and joined the rest of you

• Simm gets his turn next and even after a reminder to behave he is very rough, he bites you and generally just seeks his own pleasure.

• You hold both Delgado’s and Dhawan’s hands as you are used

• Simm tries to keep going after he has cum but the others pull him off

• Then its Dhawan’s turn, your current version of the Master

• He bites you where Simm did to claim you back from him

• He goes slow for as long as he can manage before he really needs to fuck you deep and hard. He knows that you must be exhausted and wants to make it as pleasurable as possible for you.

• At a sign from him the others start to join in

• Missy pays attention to your, “poor neglected nipples.”

• Delgado presses kisses to your skin while attempting to purr, he struggles to purr as he is only experiencing the virus because the others are in heat as he had never been truly exposed

• Ainley rubs at your clit while keeping Simm from biting you too hard while he nips at you as often as he can

• You cum twice before Dhawan cums in you and you go limp

• They all try and cuddle you together as best as they can with so many people trying to get close to you as you fall alseep.

• Simm goes off to get food and water for you that way they don’t waste anytime once you wake up and they can get back to fucking you as soon as possible


	25. Frightened to experience a heat with Ainley!Master and Dhawan!Master [Ainley!Master, Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [prey gave me an idea, Something happened where there was more than one master. They're in heat and they can see and smell how frightened and intimidated you are with the prospect of more than one of them. They try to be very gentle and calming, they're telling you what a good girl you are. When you start to relax a little they both start purring and one of them bites a spot on your neck because they know the bites and purrs have a relaxing hypnotic effect]

You had been shaking in fear ever since the other version of the Master had shown up. He may look older than your Master physically but he was in truth much younger than the one you had grown to know. The sharp teeth and bright yellow eyes let you know that this Master was the one first exposed to the Cheetah Virus, and that scared you.

You had whimpered the moment he appeared, you could sense that he was in heat just by looking at him. You couldn’t explain how you knew, you just knew. Your Master had pulled you into his chest the moment you let out a distressed noise. The responding snarl of, “mate,” from the man across the room had you trying to hide in your Master’s purple coat.

“Yes, our mate, claimed by me. So behave. I’m not afraid to hurt you even though you are a past me.”

He stalked closer and you clung desperately to your Master. You froze when he cradled the side of your face.

“Our dear mate, I had no intention of harming you,” he soothingly stroked your face with his thumb. “Such a pretty mate like you deserves to be treasured.”

Slowly you relaxed. Your body starting to respond to their heats. Wait. Their heats? Oh, your Master was in heat now too. The nerves started to come back. Two of them, in heat, at once. You didn’t know if you could handle it.

“Shhh, it’s alright. You have nothing to worry about, we’ll take good care of you.”

“Do you have a nest set up? She may be more comfortable there.”

You were carried to the nest by your Master, gently set down in the center of the nest. The two of them settled into the nest on either side of you as you kneeled.

The Master who had scared you started to praise you.

“We have such a brave mate, staying in the nest even when scared.”

His hands found their way into your hair as you tensed up. He started to comb through your hair, paying attention to scratching at your scalp. Your head lulled into his hands, seeking out more of his attention. A attempt at a purr started in the back of your throat, he purred back at you in response.

Your Master took your hands in his.

“Such a good girl, trusting us like this. Your mates are going to fuck you so nice and thoroughly.”

You whimpered again in fear, but purrs from both of them soothed your worries.

“Good girl.”

“Just relax, our little mate.”

You were too distracted by the sensations their purrs and the Master’s hands in your hair caused to notice when their teeth got close to your neck. To notice anything really. They had likely been purring to relax you for ages but to you it felt like just a few minutes. At the same time they both bit down on your neck. The small gasp you gave quickly turned into a long, needy moan. The hormones released when they bit you helping you to fully relax and accept both of them as your mate. When they released your neck all you wanted was their teeth to be back against your skin.

The Master behind you said just one word and you were fully gone.

“Submit.”

Without any hesitation your upper body flopped down to the bed, your head landing in your Master’s lap. Your ass and pussy off the bed, exposed to the other Master. You hadn’t even noticed your clothes being removed in the hypnotic bliss their purrs had inspired.

You sought out your Master’s fully covered cock without being asked to. Starting to suck at it through his clothes. Your Master playing with your hair as the other started to slowly prepare you for being filled by his cock.

“Such a good mate, we’re going to make you feel so good. We are going to show you how cherished you are and fill you up so well. Would you like that?”

His first finger slipped inside.

“Yes! Please fill me, my Masters. I want to be claimed as both of yours.”

“As our mate asks.”

The kiss he gave to the back of your neck was soon over shadowed by the feeling of your Master bending overtop of you to give small nips to your neck.

You were in for a long heat with both of them here.


	26. Hide and seek to decide who you will spend the night with [Multi!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [kind of a sequel to prey, all the masters are in the tardis fighting over who you're going to spend the night with and one of them comes up with the idea for hide and seek, you get 30 minutes to hide anywhere in the tardis and enough time for your scent to dissipate, who ever finds you gets to spend the night with you, this happens every evening when they're in heat]

You and the other Masters looked warily on as “blondie” and the “purple bastard” faced off against each other. They were close enough to kiss if one of them moved any closer to the other. Yelling at each other, as they argued over who would be spending the night with you. The other Masters were starting to get annoyed that the two of them thought that they were the only ones in the running to spend time alone with you.

You curled in on yourself. You hated it when they fought each other. It was always so loud and it never truly got resolved. The youngest of the group- though he didn’t appear that way with the grey in his beard- realized your discomfort first. Bringing the others’ attention to you by making his way towards you. Gently wrapping his arms around you to comfort you.

“We don’t mean to distress you, my dear. We all treasure our time with you very much and are clearly not fond of sharing, even with ourselves.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just getting a bit overwhelmed. I feel like I need to be the one to step in and find a solution so all of you can spend time with me. But I can’t think of a solution,” you spoke softly, not wanting the two arguing to hear you.

“You have nothing to apologize for, pet. It’s our responsibility to find a way to get along,” Missy spoke up.

“Speaking of which. I have an idea that may serve to stop this argument from being a consistent annoyance.”

The Master covered in a velvet ensemble had stated this as he moved to separate the other two.

“Oh yeah? And what brilliant idea is that fuzzy boy?”

“Shut up blondie! We’ve already distressed our mate enough.”

“It’s simple. She hides and whoever chases her down first gets to spend the night with her.”

A kiss was pressed to your cheek before the Master holding you responded to the idea, “Not a very sophisticated idea but I do believe it will work well enough.”

You were given a brief, tight squeeze before you were released.

“Run along now, pet. Won’t be any fun if you don’t get a chance to at least try and hide from us.”

Rushing down the hall you tied to this of a good hiding place. You decided to tuck yourself away in a large, empty cabinet. Hoping that they didn’t all think to check here first. You waited for several long minutes in silence. Where were they? Did they decide not to look for you? Just as you were getting lonely enough to consider seeking them out you heard the door open.

“Oh, where, oh where could my little pet be hiding? A good girl would come out when called but you are being quite the naughty little thing today aren’t you?” Missy was teasing you mercilessly, she must somehow know you were in the room.

The light of the room blinded you temporarily after the dark environment that the cabinet provided. Missy pulled you out of your hiding place. Shoving your head into her breasts. You lifted your head so that you could look at Missy as she spoke.

“I’m going to spoil you rotten with pleasure tonight pet. I do hope you are prepared for the others to be jealous when all they get to do is hear your cries of pleasure.”

You changed your mind. You didn’t want to see Missy’s face anymore. If you could see her face then she could see how flustered your face was. She gripped your chin before you could hide your face back in her breasts.

“Nice try, poppet. But I won’t allow you to hide your adorable little face from me just because you’re embarrassed! Come on, it’s time to go have some very sweet dreams together.”


	27. Alternate Ending- Hide and seek to decide who you will spend the night with [Multi!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [*enters chaotic horny mode* what if dhawan and simm found you at the same time so you had to spend a night with both of them]

You shivered in your hiding place in the cabinet. It had been ages that you were hiding and you were starting to get cold. You didn’t care who found you so long as someone found you soon.

Your head jerked up at the sound of arguing in the room. The loud bang your head made as it hit the top of the cabinet seeming to echo in the now silent room.

You sheepishly smiled up at two of your Masters as they opened up the cabinet. It seemed that you were going to be spending some quality time with your two oldest male Masters this night.

“I’m tempted to fuck her mouth with her still in that cabinet,” the Master in purple’s normally soft brown eyes hardened into a fierce glare at that statement. “Oh relax you purple bastard. I know I’m supposed to share her.”

You crawled out of the cabinet knowing that your legs were too cramped to stand from staying still in that enclosed space for so long.

Looking into the eyes of your blond Master you spoke.

“Let me suck on your cock Master and swallow everydrop you give me while I’m fucked by my other Master. Let me please you as I am being pleased.”

You could tell that he liked your idea when his response was to start to unbuckle his belt.

Your older Master pulled you up off the floor and gave a playful smack to your ass.

“Bedroom. Now.”

“Here works just fine for me old man.”

You followed after the older Master as he started to leave the room.

“Yeah well I’m not fucking her on a table when we could have her in a bed where we can keep going all night. A table will bruise her skin.”

The blonde Master huffed, “fine. We’ll go find a bedroom.” Smirking he slid up next to you,“ let’s make sure to leash her up with my belt so she can’t try and run off first.”

“For once I agree with one of your ideas blondie.”

It would be a long, eventful night.


	28. Headcanons- Masters in a sex store

**Delgado!Master:**

Chances are if you ask to visit a sex shop you won’t get him through the doors. To be fair you won’t be going through the doors either. If you ask he will take it as a sign that he isn’t giving you enough attention and will work to fix that. If you do get him into the store he isn’t very interested. He does perk up a bit at the bondage selection but he has plenty of things he can use in the TARDIS already. Besides this softy prefers to use silk to tie you up so he doesn’t see the need for any of the harsher restraints. When he becomes a “kid in a candy store” is when he sees the collars they have. The idea of you wearing a symbol of your submission to him for all to see makes his hearts flutter. It’s even better that collars go around your neck as necks are considered very important to Time Lord culture. There is a reason they all have high collars after all. What would have been at most a 20-minute trip is now going to take at least an hour. He wastes no time leading you over to the selection they have on display. He has to try the ones he is interested in on you to make sure that they won’t dig into your skin or otherwise hurt you. He makes sure to get a black one and spends ages trying to find one that he thinks matches your eyes. He also makes sure to get an assortment of other colors. He wants to make sure the collar can coordinate with whatever you wear, and perhaps in some cases stand out.

**Ainley!Master:**

He is a lot more willing to go to a sex store but is still somewhat uninterested. He does gravitate towards the bondage. He might try and find the more unconventional restraints such as resistance bands. With his all velvet outfit he is going to keep on eye out for anything that is velvet. You may not think there would be much but somehow he manages to find a surprisingly large selection. He finds velvet garters and its all over. When you see how enamored he is with them you have to pick up several more pairs. When he questions why you remind him that velvet is a pain to clean and that you know he is going to want you to wear them under almost every outfit. It’s going to become a habit for him to brush his hand along them anytime he can reach them. Roberts!Master: Doesn’t mind going to a sex store at all, he does like to look at bondage supplies. His interest is mainly in rope and silks as he has a thing for shibari. He can always use more things to tie you up in. He also loves to tease you with a crotch rope in a variety of different fabrics. However, he does spare some time to look at the leashes. The idea of leading you around while tied up creates a nice image for him. He isn’t interested in the collars just the leashes. He much prefers whatever he is using to tie the rest of you up to be what is around your neck. He feels it looks sloppy to use a collar when he could incorporate something being around your neck into his design.

**Simm!Master:**

Honestly would be the one to bring you to a sex store. He is rather busy so he can’t always devote time to sex with you when you are horny. So he figures he should have you get some toys to use when you need to get yourself off. He’s mildly interested in everything they have but he gets inspired when he sees the remote-controlled vibrators. He immediately pulls out his phone to start researching what ones have the best reviews and battery life. It’s an option that lets him still play with you while busy so he is very eager to get one. Or several. You are no longer going to be getting something for just personal use. It has to be something he can control if he wants to.

**Missy:**

Missy doesn’t mind you asking to go to a sex store at all. Expect her to take the opportunity to tease you the whole time however. She might even make you let her dress you up in something sexy for the trip. She gravitates personally towards the strap ons. She is used to a certain anatomy after all. She misses making you feel incredibly sore and stretched. It’s just so much harder to manage with just her fingers! She looks into double-ended dildos as well while your already there. She likes the idea of both of you fucking each other at the same time. She’s open to the new experience. Anything she learns about how it feels to be fucked can and will be used against you. She also spares a moment to look at the canes. She has her umbrella of course but it really isn’t meant to be used for canning someone. With her somewhat Victorian governess look, she feels that disciplining you is a part of her general aesthetic. It’s 50/50 if she actually gets one or just admires them and teases you with the concept.

**Dhawan!Master:**

This boy is practically dragging you into the store. He wants to know anything that you’re into. If you look at something with curiosity for even a moment he’s adding it to the list of things to try. He absolutely has a list of things that you may be interested in trying. He will never let you see this list if you ever find out it exists. He also knows that it is going to take years to get through the list. He’s too fond of soft, vanilla sex to give it up. So he is not going to buy the stuff on the list unless you actually mention wanting it to him. As for what he personally gravitates to, it’s all very alien or techy. Psychic restraints, vibrators that monitor thoughts, gags that remove themselves when you need to safeword. If it’s techy he’s at least mildly interested in how it works. That’s not to say he is only interested in the fancy tech. He also looks very carefully over the alien aphrodisiacs. Sex pollen that will induce a heat in you, yes please! He’s never had a partner whose had heats before, could be fun. Drugs that make it impossible for you to orgasm until they wear off. Could be interesting when he wants to make you really beg. He is super careful with checking the reviews to make sure they are safe. In fact, he looks up reviews specifically made by humans to make sure there are no ill effects. If he also finds inspiration in their reports that’s just a bonus. You can expect him to consider asking some unimportant human to try the stuff first to be sure it’s safe for you before he uses it on you.


	29. Headcanons- First heat with Dhawan!Cheetah!Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [How would Dhawan!Master handle his heat if it was your first time, I assume it would be easier to control and go slow because he's had to deal with it for quite a while]

**If Dhawan!Master had been undergoing heats for a while before your first time:**

  * He would have a much easier time going slow for you
  * He has experience with his heat so he knows what his instincts will be like so that he can make sure to keep them under control
  * He loves that he is the first one to claim you in this way, and is very soft about it
  * Lots of “My innocent little mate”
  * Gently stretches you by fingering you. He wants you to be prepared to have him inside of you. He doesn’t make you cum, only because he doesn’t want to risk you being too sensitive after your orgasm to be comfortable during intercourse
  * He lets you start by riding him so that you have some control over how this will happen, at least at first
  * Purrs, so much purring
  * He wants to soothe you so he purrs constantly to you the whole time, it almost feels like he is a vibrator. It definitely helps you to relax and enjoy it.
  * Eventually, he can’t help but take over control and flip the two of you over
  * He goes a bit rougher but is still gentle, he wants you to enjoy this
  * He will pull out after he has cum, he doesn’t want you to be uncomfortable, it is your first time so you are already going to be sore. He doesn’t want to make you feel sorer by staying inside of you.
  * After this he just cuddles you, he doesn’t feel the need to claim you again so he lets you recover from your first time having sex.



**If Dhawan!Master is having his first heat during your first time:**

  * He is a bit more feral and out of control than if he had experience with his heats
  * You’ve never had sex, never been claimed and he is absolutely feral to be the one to claim you He eats you out like a starving man, he makes you cum as he wants to show off a bit while in the process of claiming you as his mate
  * He goes a bit rough but tries to keep his harsh actions focused on you in a way that won’t be aggravated by it being your first time
  * Basically, he tries to thrust gently and keep his rough actions focused on marking you up with hickeys
  * He is not going to allow you to be on top, he needs to show his dominance over you
  * When he cums in you he will push deeper into you until he hears you whimper in pain, he will then quickly pull out and bring you into his arms to comfort you
  * He is content with cuddles for the moment but because he is having his first heat he will want to go again
  * He feels the need to further cement his claim on his mate since his hormones are running wild




	30. Headcanons- Wisdom tooth extraction recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [(No point going on anon; it's too obviously me) How would any/every Master behave around their human while their human is recovering from wisdom tooth extraction? Does any incarnation call the oral surgeon's office and get into pointless arguments with the people there? (I feel like at least one would but idk which.)]

**Delgado!Master:**

You don’t need to remember any of the post-operation instructions, he will remember all of them and follow them meticulously. He keeps perfect track of all of the times you are supposed to do things. You will take your medication every 3, your gauze changed every 30 minutes, and switch sides for the ice pack every 15 minutes. The whole first day he restricts you to yogurt and applesauce. Once he believes that you are ready to have lukewarm soup he makes you different soups that have a decent nutritional value. He also makes sure that you are careful when rinsing your mouth. You will not be slacking on any of the oral surgeon’s orders while he is there to take care of you.

**Ainley!Master:**

Shushed you every time you try to talk, telling you to not strain your jaw. Provides you with plenty of fluids to keep you hydrated. Holds the icepack against your cheek when you get tired of holding it up. When you have bruises and swelling even after having used an ice pack he presses gentle kisses to all of your bruises. He will call the oral surgeon’s office while you are asleep to berate them for causing you discomfort like this. He knows that they couldn’t change anything about the fact that you would have swelling but it makes him feel better to sternly tell them off and threaten them that if you are not better by the time your check-up occurs there will be consequences.

**Simm!Master:**

Teases you by getting a smoothie with a straw and pretending that he can’t be bothered to remove it so he will just have to keep it. Can’t make the bleeding worse by having you use a straw! At your pout, he relents and gives you a smoothie without a straw. Other than that he is relatively hands-off about your recovery care. If you ask for something he’ll get it for you but he thinks you are more than capable of taking care of yourself.

**Missy:**

Is a bit disappointed that the anesthesia didn’t make you loopy for long and that you didn’t say anything embarrassing. Your bleeding persists in a higher amount than seems normal so she gives you a moistened tea bag to bite on for 30 minutes before returning to gauze now that the bleeding has lessened. Gives you a quick, light kiss every time your lips look like they need some chapstick. Will comment that your lips are dry and then trace your lips with her finger as she puts chapstick on your lips.

**Dhawan!Master:**

Different flavors of ice cream for every meal for the first 24 hours? Different flavors of ice cream for every meal for the first 24 hours. He knows that it isn’t the best idea health-wise but he wants to make your recovery at least somewhat enjoyable. When you end up feeling nauseous because of the pain medication he makes sure that you don’t have anything for an hour. He then makes you a cup of lukewarm tea to help you feel better. Lots of time is spent distracting you from your discomfort with your favorite shows while cuddling on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I am not an oral surgeon. If you do get your wisdom teeth pulled out make sure to follow the post-op instructions the Dentist gives you.


	31. Headcanons- First time you purr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [so i really loved that purring fic, do you think you could please do some headcanons on each cheetah!masters reaction to you purring for the first time ]

**Delgado!Master:**

  * There isn’t a lot to say about Delgado!Master if he manages to hear you purr
  * The Cheetah Virus doesn’t really affect him much due to the fact that he was never properly exposed to it
  * If he does somehow get exposed to it by meeting a future self that is afflicted it will still be very subdued in him
  * So he mainly looks at you like you are adorable, but beyond that there is no real reaction from him



**Ainley!Master:**

  * This Master is a bit feral, he will smirk and then purr back
  * Being the cheeky man he is he will purr and then give little nips to your skin
  * He teases you about purring like a hypocrite too



**Simm!Master:**

  * He laughs at you
  * He does find it cute that you purred but he is a certified bastard and can’t help but laugh at how your attempt sounded.



**Missy:**

  * Starts to scratch under your chin to try and elongate your purr
  * Teases you that you shouldn’t be upset with her calling you her pet if you are going to purr like a nice little kitty for her



**Dhawan!Master:**

  * As said in the short little snippet, he purrs back
  * He finds your attempts so adorable, he is overjoyed that you are purring to him
  * Expect to be smothered in affection




	32. Headcanons- Protective Cheetah!Master after breeding you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [imagine how hyper protective cheetah!master would be if he manged to breed you]

  * He is always within arm’s reach of you. The only time he gives you any more space than that is when you are secure in the nest in the depths of the TARDIS.
  * No one is allowed close to you. If they could harm a hair on your head, they are too close. Not to worry, he’ll dispose of them for you.
  * He’ll check you over every time you get back to the TARDIS and the nest to make sure that you didn’t receive a single scratch
  * He practically “human-proofs” the whole TARDIS. Nothing that can harm you is kept within 30 rooms of you and the nest.
  * He also starts to be concerned about you using knifes. They’re sharp! You could accidentally get hurt!
  * Becomes slightly obsessed with making sure that you eat enough and eat well. Holding you close and feeding you while cuddling together becomes a treasured moment for him.




	33. Headcanons- Sharing a bed with the Master

**First lets start with some rankings if all the Masters were in the same general location:**

Willingness to steal you from the bed you are sharing with another Master (most to least likely): 

  1. Simm!Master: Willing to steal you from anyone just for the fun of it. He may not even cuddle with you after stealing you but he still wants to try and keep you to himself.
  2. Missy: She finds it all too easy to steal you away from the others. Sometimes instead of bothering to steal you from the bed she will just join you in the bed you are already in and steal your cuddles away from the others.
  3. Dhawan!Master: He is touch-starved and he knows it. He always is willing to cuddle and he always wants to cuddle. He doesn’t do a good job of sneaking you away (he coos over your sleeping self too much) but he is definitely willing to steal you away.
  4. Ainley!Master: If the mood strikes he may nab you but it’s not too often in comparison to the others.
  5. Delgado!Master: He tends to be satisfied with the time he gets to share the bed with you in the schedule they have made (he hides you away from the others so that they can’t find and steal you easily). So he doesn’t feel the need to steal you.



Fight off the others Master’s theft (most to least likely):

  1. Dhawan!Master/Ainley!Master: Both are equally likely to fight the others off when they try to steal you. Meaning that they fight it every time, its their turn to have you. Ainley!Master just has to growl and then the others back off, he is a bit feral and the others don’t want to take the risk. This doesn't mean that they succeed in keeping you, just that they fight to keep you.
  2. Missy: She glares at them the moment they get within 5 feet of the two of you. No one ever manages to take you from her, ever.
  3. Delgado!Master: Not really one to fight the others off but he does hide the two of you from the start to avoid you being taken. So a more defensive position.
  4. Simm!Master: Honestly, he doesn’t fight for you to stay much. He prefers making the other’s mad by stealing you, and the sooner that you are stolen from him, the sooner he can go back to stealing you from others.



**Cuddling positions:**

**Delgado!Master:** He’s won’t admit it but he yearns for soft affection. He will claim that you are the one who needs the physical contact when in truth you both need the contact. He has researched what humans need and has discovered that they need physical affection, which gives him the prefect excuse to indulge when he feels the need for affection himself. Even so he does tend to hold himself at a slight distance, almost afraid to get too close.

His positions are- Shingles, Sweetheart’s Cradle, and Leg Hug

**Ainley!Master:** He's kind of basic when it comes to cuddling. He likes contact and to hold on to you in a way that demonstrates that he is the one in control. One you are settled you are not allowed to move without his consent, you are trapped in the position you go to sleep in.

His positions are- The Spoon and Sweetheart's Cradle

**Simm!Master:** Not the biggest fan of cuddling. Every once in a while he is interested in cuddling but it's not something you should hold your breath waiting for. He wants to seem less needy for affection than he really is. If you insist enough he will “give in” to your needs.

His positions are- Loosely Tethered, The Cliff Hanger, and Zen Style

On the rare occasion he wants to cuddle- Honeymoon Hug

**Missy:** Missy is very fond of pulling you in for a cuddle. She especially likes to fluster you by “innocently” resting her hands in compromising places. She decides to finally indulge in her long term desire to be the one being held more often, resulting in a lot of you being commanded to hold her. She struggles to let go of control and so she will often instruct you on exactly how to hold her.

Her positions are- The Pursuit/The Spoon (Missy wants her turn to be the little spoon), Honeymoon Hug, and Sweetheart’s Cradle (specifically with your head using her breast as a pillow)

**Dhawan!Master:** He doesn’t even try to hide his desire to cuddle with you. He is constantly grabbing you and pulling you close to him. He will drape himself over you at the first opportunity. You cannot escape from cuddling with him, not that you would ever want to. Sweet, soft kisses are always a factor of your cuddles with this Master. You will be drowned in affection.

His positions are- The Spoon, Honeymoon Hug, Sweetheart’s Cradle and The Crab (When he is coming to bed late and tired, but he does manage to get close enough to hold onto your waist)


	34. Headcanons- The Masters reaction to the Doctor 'kidnapping' you

**Delgado!Master:**

“Come now, Doctor! She is perfectly capable of making her own decisions, and she has chosen to stay with me.”

“Perhaps...but I can’t help but think that you’ve coerced her into staying by your side.”

[The Doctor gives you back after he finds no evidence of hypnosis or blackmail keeping you with the Master.]

**Ainley!Master:**

“I suggest that you return her to me Doctor, or you will find yourself-”

“What? Missing a companion of my own? I think you will find that I don’t concern myself with the trouble that Peri gets herself into.”

[The Master has to kidnap Peri and suggest a trade of captives to get you back.]

**Simm!Master:**

“Give her back or I swear Doctor, I will decimate the population of your beloved Earth again. And this time there will be no paradox machine to help you reverse the devastation!”

“I thought that she was ‘just another worthless human pet to amuse yourself with’. Seems she means more to you than you thought.”

[The Doctor returns you because he is a softy that is happy that his old friend is in love, or at least cares about someone.]

**Missy:**

“Give her back to me, Doctor. Or else I won’t find it worth it to stay in this vault of yours. We both know that I could escape at any time.”

“Missy, I’m just sending her home for the night! What do you expect me to do? Kidnap her and keep her prisoner here with you?”

“Well that is how you gained your first few companions!”

[You return to visit Missy again the next day, unaware of Missy’s dramatics about you leaving the night before.]

**Dhawan!Master:**

“What I did to Gallifrey is nothing compared to what the rest of the universe will suffer- what you will suffer- if I don’t get her back Doctor!”

[The Master goes after the Doctor to get you back in the most violent game of keep away ever.]


	35. Headcanons- Favored toys of the Masters' to use on you

This is by no means the only toys that they use for pleasure or punishment, it is simply **_one_** of their favorite toys.

**Delgado!Master:**

**Pleasure-** Doesn’t use toys too often but he is fond of using his leather gloves with you (so in a way his leather gloves are his favored toy).

**Punishment-** A nice wooden paddle that has Gallifreyan words detailed on it

**Ainley!Master:**

**Pleasure-** A nice leash and collar that he leads you around by and keeps you close with.

**Punishment-** Numbing gel that makes it so that you can’t feel what he is doing very well.

**Simm!Master:**

**Pleasure-** Remote control vibrator, he likes being able to play with you whenever the whim hits him.

**Punishment-** A riding crop

**Missy:**

**Pleasure-** Her favorite strap, she also has days where she has two favorites and uses both.

**Punishment-** A nice, solid, high quality cane. Or a clit sucker that she can use to overwhelm you with overstimulation quicker.

**Dhawan!Master:**

**Pleasure-** A simple, small vibrator that he can use on your clit while fucking you.

**Punishment-** The same paddle that Delgado!Master favored.


	36. Headcanons- How the Master reacts to you hiding sex toys

**Delgado!Master:** Easily reminds you that he doesn’t need any tools in order to punish you. His hands will do a wonderful job of correcting your behavior while also reminding you that he doesn’t need toys to dominate you.

**Ainley!Master:** If you want to hide all of the collars and leashes he has gotten for you then so be it, he can use other materials as a substitute. It won’t be as comfortable but it will still get the job done. If you wanted to be comfortable you should not have hidden the gifts that he got you. Even if the bell on most of the collars did embarrass you.

**Simm!Master:** He almost doesn’t realize at first that you are hiding the toys, he busy so many new ones all the time that it takes a while to notice that things are going missing. It isn’t until he goes to see what size the toys you already own are that he realizes that toys are going missing. He has the perfect revenge planned right then. Unfortunately, since he couldn’t find your toys to check that what he was getting was the correct size you now have a lot of improperly sized sex toys. They are too big and really stretch you out. You will be uncomfortable but not in any danger of being seriously harmed. You will regret hiding things the moment the first new toy is inserted.

**Missy:** If you hide a toy she decides that the proper punishment is to decide that you don’t like that type of toy/stimulation at all. If you hide a vibrator she takes it as a sign that you don’t like any sort of vibrations. If you hide a lot of toys she takes it as a sign that you clearly want to be in denial. Anything that happens will focus only on her pleasure with no return for you. Only when the toys return does she start to play with you again.

**Dhawan!Master:** He tells you that whatever toys don’t find their way back to where they belong in five minutes will be used on you for an hour each. There is no hope of you getting them all as he knows that you hid them all in widely different spots. You are in a panic that your plan to hide things backfired like this. You know that you are in for a long punishment.


	37. Flustered in pink lingerie [Dhawan!Master and Missy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Think of being with dhawan!master for a while. Sometimes other versions pop in and at least two others decided to stop by. You're in cute pink lingerie and a matching leash and collar. Your sitting on one of their laps, they can't take turns on holding you so you all unanimously agreed that they have to ask you who you want to sit with. They love how shy and timid you still are, how you still bite and suck on your fingers when you're nervous, your cute blush, when you get too shy you look away]

"Who do you want to sit with, little one?"

You bite your finger, shyly looking down. You didn't want to upset any of them by not picking them, but you couldn't be in three laps at once.

"Can I sit with Mistress? It's been a long time since she has visited."

"Of course, little one," gently your leash was passed over to Missy, " there you go. Lets get you settled in Missy's lap."

You could feel the flush growing on you cheeks. Burying your face into Missy's shoulder to hide it. A hand lightly tugged on your hair and you followed. Your face emerging from its hiding place against Missy's shoulder. The warning tugs were not something you wanted to turn into real hair pulling. Missy could be vicious.

"No hiding your adorably flushed face from Mistress, little one. You match your cute little lingerie set. Looking oh so pretty in pink."

Your fingers played with each other as you bit your lip and glanced up at Missy. You didn't know what to do with yourself when you couldn't hide your embarrassment away. A harsh tug to your leash brought your eyes fully on Missy.

"No biting your lip, little one. Only Mistress is allowed to bite your lips."

"Yes, Missy. Sorry, Missy."

"Apology accepted, little one."

A teasingly light kiss was pressed to your lips.

"Hmm I think I will bend you over my lap soon, little one. Give the boys a chance to warm up your ass to a nice blushing pink that matches your panties. Then we can all tire you out with some orgasms so that you can settle down for a nap."

You tried to subtlety shift to hide your arousal.

"Aw, so cute. You're leaking already. Don't worry little one, Mistress will take care of you!"


	38. Vampire!Dhawan!Master Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second part to [[this]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576935/chapters/67457501)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [i read that vampire fic and now i legit can't stop thinking about vampire master holding me and giving me little bits and nips while i snuggle into him and he tells me i'm such a good well behaved girl for listening to him]

His teeth were against your throat. You couldn't help but press against them in an attempt to make him bite down.

"Good girl, obeying her Master," you could feel every movement of his teeth.

A soft nip to your neck and then the startling absence of teeth against your neck. A soft whine was your only response to the loss.

Your hair was up at his request to allow him better access to your neck. A firm bite to the back of your neck had you falling limp with a moan. His hands sliding up to hold your breasts, keeping you flush against him as he pulled away again.

You screamed in pain as he sharply bit down on the previously ignored side of your neck. Drawing blood. His hands tightening their grip on your breasts to keep you from pulling away.

Slowly the pain faded leaving only the warmth and pleasure. A harsh suck had you trembling.

"Such a good girl, you're doing so well. Letting me drain you and feed," his words echoed in your empty mind.

Your cunt starting to pulse in time with his soft sucks. Arousal flooding all your senses. He pulled away and kissed the wound he had made. You pleaded for more, you were so truned on with no relief in sight.

"You obeyed so nicely, little morsel! You deserve a reward."

His fingers slid into your warm, wet cunt. It felt underwhelming compared to the high of being fed on. Then he tightly gripped your neck, pressing firmly against the bite marks. You tightened around his fingers, cumming almost instantly. His hands helping to pull you back against his chest as you slowly returned to reality.

"Next time I should have my cock buried deep inside of you. You'd enjoy that wouldn't you little morsel."

"Mhm," you tiredly agreed.

You would probably cum while he was feeding if you were so deliciously filled with the Master's cock. You were already looking forward to next time.


	39. Cheetah!Reader in heat [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [what if the master didn't have the cheetah virus anymore but something happened on an adventure with the doctor where you get it and something about being around the master makes you go into heat]

"I feel weird," you stared directly at the Master as you said this, certain he was to blame.

He had to have drugged you or something. You felt so terribly warm and, and like you needed something. You couldn't place what you needed.

"You're probably just sick. You humans have such a poor immune system. A light breeze could make you ill! It's honestly a miracle that the Doctor keeps any of you alive."

You stumbled backwards as he approached you.

"What are you doing? Stay away."

"Look if you don't want medical attention fine. I'm only trying to make sure you don't die before the Doctor notices that I have you held captive!"

He slowly approached again and this time you let him. The moment he touched you the feelings intensified. You could tell what you wanted now and you were shocked. You wanted to be breeded by the Master.

Falling forward against him. You eyes felt funny, everything seeming so sharp.

"Fuck. How was the Doctor so careless so as to get you infected by the Cheetah Virus?"

You rumbled against him, pleased that he was holding you close.

The Master sighed, " let's get you to a nest and filled with a toy so that you can be somewhat in your right mind. I need to be able to tell if this is really something you want."

You meowed happily as he picked you up. Biting down on his shoulder to mark him.

"Stop. No biting until the nest! Or else this will take forever to pass. Ugh, of all the Doctor's companions for this to happen to it has to be the one I find precious."


	40. Fighting Whittaker!Master with a sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Please use the W! Master with a sword, reader fem knows how to fight and the two decide to train and we already know how it ends with great pleasure please]

"Ha, do you really think you have a chance of beating me? I have centuries of experience over you!"

You smiled as you parried her swip, "well considering the prize if I win I'm certainly going to try my best. You'll look so cute tied up for me Master!"

You were being more agressive than you normally would be. To beat the Master you would have to be aggressive. A defensive mindset would only lead to a dragged out loss. You were doing much better than you had honesly expected.

Of course the moment that you began to feel confident the Master had to ruin it. She disarmed you in one smooth motion. The tip of her blade pressed against your thoat. You were afraid to swallow in fear of accidentally cutting your throat.

"A good effort, pet. I did enjoy playing with you. Now let's get you all tied up and ready to be made into a very sore loser."

*************************

You shuttered at the picture the Master made above you. She had changed out of the white turtleneck she had worn whike fighting you. Back in her normal outfit. A nice black button up shirt and her vest made of red silk. She always loved the powerplay of her being fully clothed while you were naked without a scrap of cloth to cover yourself with.

"Normally I would say losers don't get to cum, but I think that this time I would like to see how many orgasms I can force your body to withstand. It will all be over once you pass out and your body refuses to cum while you are unconscious. And I will be trying to make you cum while you are unconscious. Your eventual screams of overstimulation will be quite the prize for winning, pet."


	41. Martha telling the Doctor to let you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Sorry,not a halloween idea but hope you like it 🤷. The doctor doesn't like the fact that you and the master are in love AT ALL and keeps you in the tardis so he can't get to you. Something happens where she sees rose, martha, and donna again. They find out what's going on and are pissed at her, especially martha. She obviously hates the man but the doctor hasn't learned and is still trying to dictate people's lives]

"Look Doctor. I hate the man, I don't think there is anyone in the whole universe that I hate more than him. But you can't keep someone prisoner just because you don't like who they love!"

"Martha you don't understand-"

"No Doctor. You don't seem to understand that what you're doing is wrong. Let her go. People deserve a say in their own lives. Rose chose to stay with you even though the danger almost got her killed. Just because she almost died and only ended up in a parallel world due to sheer luck doesn't mean that we shouldn't be allowed to make our own choices, our own mistakes. If she wants to be with the Master let her make that mistake for herself."


	42. Vampire!Dhawan!Master Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [he could do part three of the vampire master in which he preforms reader fem with his dick while feeding on it.]

“So tight, little morsel! You must feel so full… I, on the other hand, am starving.”

You did feel so full and stretched around the Master’s cock. Sitting in his lap facing him allowed you to press your face into his chest while you adjusted to the feeling. Impatiently he tapped his fingers on your back, waiting for you to give him access to your neck. Still not fully accustomed to the feeling you lifted your head to allow him access. You would manage. Besides, you didn’t want his patience to run out on you.

There was no need for him to tease but he did so anyway. Pressing kiss after kiss against your neck. Each one teasing you with the promise of his teeth biting down. Soon, soon you would be bitten. It was only a matter of time. You whined impatiently. Now you were the impatient one instead of the Master.

“Quiet, little morsel. Savor the moment, the anticipation. Your blood is racing so fast while you try to wait patiently.”

A sharp thrust up had you keening. You needed more! Oh, please let him bite you now! Instead, as if he knew what you were thinking the kisses got slower, lingering against your skin.

You squirmed. Moaning as your own movements caused you more pleasure. It was at this moment that the Master finally bit down.

Screaming as the sharp pain quickly turned to pleasure. Clenching around the Master’s cock due to the warm arousal that flooded you as the pain faded into the background. It all felt so overwhelmingly good!

Your whole body shook in strain as you began to cum. Head swimming, dizzy from blood loss. Completely limp as he pulled his mouth away from your skin.

“Such a precious, little morsel. So delicious and well behaved! Did you enjoy your reward? I think you did. Now rest while I clean up the bloody mess I’ve made of you.”


	43. Shoe kink [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [never had a "thing" for shoes but i read your whittaker!master fic on a whim and now i can't stop thinking about it with dhawan!master, you two aren't "together" he just kidnaps you when he needs one of her pets for a trap because you're the most tolerable and you two have fun while waiting for her, has his foot on your chest to stop you from getting up, he makes you kiss and lick his shoe before he steps back and grinds the sole of his boot on your clit]

You groaned as you woke up. The floor was not comfortable, it was hard and cold underneath you. You couldn’t remember how you had gotten here. Wherever here even was? You hadn’t yet opened your eyes to see where you were.

You felt a strong pressure on top of your chest, pressing down. Eyes opening in fright you looked up into the face of the one who had captured you.

Your body relaxed. It was just the Master. He kidnapped you all the time, and each time was always a delight. The two of you could be considered “friends with benefits”. If the Master would ever admit that he considered you a friend, or agree to be described in human terms. You typically had some form of sex before the Doctor could show up to “rescue” you.

“Polish my shoe, pet.”

“What?” You blinked up at him. Was he serious? 

“You heard me, pet,” more force was used to press you into the floor underneath his heel.

You hesitated before twisting to try and reach his shoe. He never let up on the pressure keeping you grounded. Making it hard for you to reach his shoe with your mouth. Barely managing you gave a kiss to the tip of where his toes were encased in his shiny dress shoes.

You don’t think he normally wore dress shoes. Was he wearing them just for this moment?

Straining you began to lick at his shoe to polish it as best you could. After your own face was a drooly mess from your struggles he moved to grind into your clothed clit. Making you whine as your back arched.

“See, that was enjoyable for you, pet. You just needed to give in and obey your Master!” 

His smug smile promised that more humiliation was to come. Hopefully, you would get to cum too before the Doctor found you this time.


	44. Oblivious!Reader [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [imagine The Master wanting nothing more than a romantic relationship, but you dont think he understands the implications of the things he does. honeymoon suites, spa resorts with more... sensual implications, masquerade balls and possessively guarding you from anyone else approaching. you assume he's entirely ignorant of how his actions might look - until one day he finally snaps - and demands to know what it would take for you to realise he wants you]

The Master had started to go a bit overboard with how many couple like activities he had gotten the two of you involved with. It has started with nice dinners, just the two of you sharing meals in swanky restaurants lit with candles. Then it was couples themed holidays and outings. Now he had started to frighten off anyone else that seemed to have an interest in you.

A part of you loved it. The attention, being able to daydream about the two of you really being a couple. You didn’t want to tell him that friends didn’t do these sorts of things together. Certain that as soon as he knew that it was romantic in nature he would stop.

Another part of you was already heartbroken at living a fantasy that was falsity. 

So you were undecided about what to do. Should you tell him? Or hide the truth for as long as possible? Neither option was ideal.

You smiled wistfully, staring into the distance as the Master angerly piloted the TARDIS. The masquerade ball had been wonderful. Hours spent in the Master’s arms dancing. Of course some random, unimportant man had to approach you and ruin the moment. He had been insistent, forcing the Master and you to leave before the end of the ball.

You had assumed that that was the reason for the Master’s ire. Until he slammed his hand down on the console, turned to you, and angerly begged.

“What do I have to do to make you realize that I want to be romantically involved with you, Y/N?” His arms spread wide as he gestured vaguely to the room. “Because clearly nothing I have done so far will work! So what is it?”

“You, want to be romantically involved with me? All of this was intended romantically?”

He had to be playing with you and your feelings. Finally playing with the human that traveled with him, just as he would any other human he met.

He walked towards you, ripping your mask off and brushing away tears that you hadn’t realized you were sheading. 

“I- Are you okay?”

“I didn’t think you would have an romantic interest in me,” you sobbed. “I thought if I said anything it would all stop.”

“Oh Y/N, love. It never has to stop.”


	45. Hypnosis used to help you relax during sex with Delgado and Dhawan!Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [SO i loved that fic so much, it gave me a soft idea. You're with delgado and dhawan. It's still intimidating being with someone like the master. They can see how shy and frightened you are. Though it does help that those two versions get along fairly well. They help you calm down by hypnotizing you because they know you like it and it helps you feel safe. Though he never thought he'd use it to help a human but then again he also never thought he'd fall in love with one.]

You had fallen asleep the instant their hypnosis had been broken. Your mind exhausted from playing host to two powerful Time Lord minds. He had suggested that they clean you up before you woke. Their cum still dripping out of you several minutes later. His older incarnation had insisted that they leave you be until you woke. Something about how not being able to see and feel the evidence of what had happened distressing you after such a deep hypnosis. He had deferred to his judgment.

Besides, how could he bare to move you when you were partially curled up in his lap, clinging to his leg.

He had never imagined using his hypnosis for anything other than making a human obey. You hadn’t needed his mind to overtake yours to obey every word. Their hypnosis had simply served to help you relax. To let your fear of not being enough fade away into thr bliss of obedience.

He had bever though he would want to help a human, but looking at you peaceful face as you napped he knew that you had changed that.


	46. Shy!Frightened!Reader [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [In genuine love with the thought of master being very soft with a human he fell in love with. You're new to traveling through space and to different planets so you get scared a lot. The master thinks you're absolutely adorable when you hide behind him when you see an alien you've never seen before. He's just amazed that you trust him so much, and you chose him over the doctor. But unlike her companions, you listen to him. He says stay you stay, he says run you run, etc 1/2]

This concept is so soft, just the idea of you holding onto him as you hide from sight behind him has destroyed me.

His hearts couldn’t take how precious you were. You were currently hiding behind him, trying to avoid being seen by the numerous aliens passing by. Wrapping your arms around him and pressing your face into his back as one of them looked your way. 

You had no idea how to handle the universe. You were fascinated by it but still oh so shy. Afraid to interact with the new, and understandably frightening new people, technologies, and environments. You would eventually outgrow your shy demeanor, but the Master suspected that you would always obey him.

No matter what he told you to do, you did it almost without question. He said run, and you ran. He told you to stay where he had led you, you only asked when to expect him to return.

Your wide eyes always seemed to make his hearts flutter. He felt like such a love-sick child, but he was enjoying every second of the experience. If this is why the Doctor liked to have human companions he could finally understand the appeal. 


	47. Shy!Frightened!Reader Part 2 [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [The doctor's concerned, the only other time he was with a human was when he brainwashed a woman so she just wants to check up on you. She stops when she sees the both of you. He's holding you in his arms, running his fingers through your hair, giving you little kisses, calling you kitten and telling you how sweet you are. She knows what brainwashing looks like and she instantly realizes it's genuine, she hasn't seen him that happy in a LONG time 2/2]

He was cradling the human girl in his arms. She had never seen him show this level of care to any of his coerced or hypnotized goons. The Master was being genuinely soft with you, or at least it appeared that way. Frowning she inched closer, needing to hear what he was saying to you. He had to be threatening you in some manner to get you to stay so soft and pliant in his arms.

She wanted to throw up when she saw him kiss you. How could he do this to someone? He had always been cruel and evil, but to force himself onto someone like this… She had never thought he would sink so low.

“You are so precious, kitten. So sweet you could rot someone’s teeth.”

His voice was soft. Gentle.

He actually meant what he was saying. She could see it in his body language now that she was closer to the two of you. She had made a mistake. As quietly as she had snuck close to the two of you, the Doctor snuck away. She would leave the two of you alone. You deserved to enjoy what little happiness the Master had managed to find for himself in the universe.


	48. Being taught how to kiss [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Horny idea but in a soft way. You're with the doctor when she visits o. You have a crush on him and he seems to like you too, you've gotten very close over the past few days. He ends up kissing you at the party, you admit that, that was your first kiss. Before he can say anything you have to run after the plane. One day he kidnaps you, you're still upset that your first kiss was a maniac. You think your kidnapping trap for the doctor, he laughs. "no love i've decided to teach you how to kiss."]

“What do you want? To mock the Doctor about how she doesn’t keep an eye on her pets! To kill me just to see the look on her face? Just get whatever it is over with.”

He started at you, emotionless throughout your breakdown.

“So dramatic, love. I was just planing on teaching you how to kiss.”

“I’m sorry- what?”

In response the Master pressed his lips against yours. As his lips moved your anger dissipated and you went limp against his lips.

“It’s adorable that you go so still like you did the first time! But I want to teach you to respond to what is happening.”

He kissed you again and you melted immediately. How could you stay mad about your first kiss being a insane murderer when it was so good? You were too weak to resist.

His hand gripped you face, forcefully moving it to make your lips move against his. After a mintue of being puppeteered you started to move your lips on your own.

“Much better, pet. Now you know what they say, practice makes perfect,” he teased with a wink.


	49. Giving yourself to the Master for Christmas [Simm!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Holiday idea. You want to give the master something special but you don't know what you could give him that he wouldn't have or have the ability to go get. So when you know he's about to come over you put on a cute little nightgown, a red collar with a little bell on it, handcuff your hands behind your back, and kneel on the floor.]

You flopped onto the bed with a groan. Hours of your life. Literal hours! Had been spent trying to find anything that would make a satisfactory gift for the Master. I mean what do you get for someone who had a time machine and a distaste for most things human? It’s not like you could go shopping on an alien planet without him noticing and being all noisy about what you got! So Earth wears were your only option.

The bag holding your only purchase of the day felt like it was burning a hole in your skin. Sure, you believed he would like it, but it didn’t really feel like a gift. Still. It was all you had.

You had a few hours before he would get here but you needed all of the time to get ready mentally. Forcing yourself to get up, off the bed. You showered and shaved, taking care to not miss an inch of the skin you typically shaved. Too often you found small patches of hair hiden on your body. Quickly you started combing through your hair to give it more time to dry. You refused to look like a drowned cat when the Master got here.

You picked up the expensive bottle of lotion in a scent the Master claimed complemented you. You had always assumed that ment he liked it too. Working it into your bare skin. Trying to be sensual to reduce your own nerves.

Not bothering with undergarments you slipped on the deep red babydoll nightgown that barely covered your ass. The silky fabric soft and smooth against your skin. The sheer fabric of the skirt was somewhat itchy but you did your best to ignore the times it lightly brushed against your skin. Next you put on the red leather collar. Admiring the sound the little, delicate red bell made as you twirled while observing yourself in the mirror. You actually looked rather nice.

Checking the clock you were surprised to find only a few minutes were left before the Master would arrive. You must have spent more time the in shower than you realized. You hurried onto your knees near your front entrance. The Master typically chose to let himself in through the front door. His TARDIS appearing right outside and concealing itself as an appartment door across the hall. You hopped that this time was no different. Wanting to be the first thing he saw, stopping him before he started his normal speech about where he was taking you.

You did your best to tie your own hands behind your back with silky red ribbon. Struggling to keep it secure around your wrists while tying the bow. Twisting around so you could see what you were doing allowed you to finish just in time. The gentle wooshing of the Master’s TARDIS reaching your ears. Your nerves returned in full force. What if he didn’t like it? You didn’t have anything else!

You forced yourself to calm down. It would be find. The door opened while you were still somewhat panicked. Wide eyed you looked up at the Master’s suprised face.

“What, are you doing?”

“Merry Christmas Master,” you questionably responded.

His whole face lit up, “ohhh I’m going to have so much fun unwrapping you!”


	50. Mistletoe [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [reader fem gun for dhawan! Master stand under a mistletoe]

The party was honestly, kinda boring. You had expected fun and mischief but so far it was just a lot of pleasantries with stuck up rich snobs. The Master was in his element, charming everyone. You had seen more than one lady swooning over him.

You scowled when you saw another woman approaching him as he was finally free from the onslaught of attention. You should have never left his side to seek out refreshments. You heartbeat picked up when you realized that his conversation partners and him had drifted.

Dropping the drinks in your hands you sprinted for the Master. You refused to let some stuck up harpie reach him first!

You crashed into the Master, clutching at his jacket. Glaring fiercely at the other woman who looked at you with clear envy. She may have been judging you for making a scene but it didn’t make her jealousy subside to know you made a fool out of yourself.

“Where’s the burning planet?” The Master joked as his arms secured you to him.

He was prepared to fight on your behalf, to protect you. You almost felt bad for concerning him.

“You’re standing under mistletoe Master, and I refuse to let any other woman kiss you!”

“Well then we better follow through on the tradition.”

Dipping you with one arm supporting your back and the other cradleing your head the Master throughly snogged you. One upright and freeded from his lips you gasped for breath with a smile on your face. To your continued delight kisses were peppered all over your face. Once you had caught your breath one last peck was pressed to your nose playfully.

“Satisfactory?”

“Mhm,” you hummed, dazed in the best way from how lightheaded you were. “More than satisfactory. Exquisite.”

His hands drifted to your ass, giving a firm squeeze.

“Good.”


	51. Lonely Reindeer [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [You felt horrible after hearing about what happened on gallifrey but he just threw himself into his plans. You decide the only way to get his attention is to sit on his lap, he's not paying attention until he decide to look at you and he realizes what you're wearing. A VERY little brown dress with fluff at the bottom, a collar with a bell and a name tag, and tittle antlers. Before he can say anything you kiss and nuzzle him before looking up with your best puppy eyes. "Your reindeer's lonely."]

You hated being ignored. Especially when you had put so much effort into dressing up. What was the point of being festive if he wasn’t going to complement you?

Looking over at the Master longingly you realized that there was an opportunity to catch his attention. He had as just putting one book to the side. You didn’t have long before he would pick up another but a short amount of time was all that you needed

Practically leaping into the Master’s lap you nuzzled in close. Pressing a soft kiss to his nose. He raised a single eyebrow at your actions.

“Your precious reindeer is feeling lonely Master.”

“Well now we can’t have that, now can we.”


	52. Realizing he needs the Doctor’s help [Dhawan!Master, Pregnant!Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [What if when you're pregnant cheetah master takes you to see the doctor. He doesn't like her and he especially doesn't like her near you. But he knows that timelord and human biology doesn't mix together very well. Getting pregnant is extremely rare and a successful pregnancy is almost unheard of. Adding the cheetah virus into the mix, he's terrified. And then he realizes, he loves you more than he EVER hated the doctor. 🥺]

The Master scowled to himself as he poured over your test results. They didn’t make sense. How could you be pregnant! He was a Time Lord and you were human. Sure the instincts from the Cheetah Virus still in his body had demanded he breed you but he hadn’t thought it was actually possible. He hated admitting that he was at a loss but he really didn’t know what to do. He would need to ask the Doctor for help. He let out a tense breath. He didn’t want you anywhere near the Doctor but it was his only option. No one else in the universe could help him figure out how this had happened- scientifically speaking, he knew how it had occurred in a practical sense. Thinking about it more he realized that he was more worried for you than he was angry to see the Doctor. He loved you more than he had ever hated the Doctor.


	53. Cheetah!Reader in heat Part 2 [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [It's been almost a week and the doctor still hasn't realized you were kidnaped by the master. He still won't mate with you, the heat from the cheetah virus has you on the virg of pain. He says he won't mate with you because you're human but the truth is he's afraid what you'll think after your heat leaves and you're back in your right mind. When he sees you almost crying he decides to at least stay with you. When he sits you're in his lap humping his thigh,purring like a motor, and scenting him]

You were still burning in need. The Master had been surprisingly accommodating. Helping you in your needy state to build a nest of blankets to writhe in as you begged him to bred you. Every time he refused. Citing your humanness. The tightness of his voice and pants as he claimed this- as you squirmed and growled in need -suggested he was lying. You didn’t know what would break his will but you were determined to discover it. If you ever had the mental ability to stay clear minded for longer than a few minutes after an empty, unsatisfying orgasm. 

It hurt how empty and warm you were. Nothing satisfied you, and the strife you were experiencing was emotional as well as physical. The door opened and some dim light from the hallway let you see that the Master was here again. With food. Just like every other time he had suffered being near you. You hadn’t been able to eat more than a few bites so far. Something you could tell was stressing him out. 

Tears filled your eyes, silently begging him to help you. To dominate you, bite you and claim you back. He already had a bright mark on his neck from where your teeth had sunk into him the first day. Placing the tray down on the side table he sighed. Sitting down on the bed with you. Freezing you silently looked at him, eyes wide with unfallen tears. Was he?

“I won’t have sex with you, it should pass in a few more days based on my research. If you want me after this heat then perhaps we can discuss it happening. But I will stay with you and ease some of the hurt.”

You crawled into his lap, hips automatically grinding against him. Nuzzling into his neck where you had bitten him to reestablish your scent. You couldn’t form the words to thank him. Your vocal cords too busy making sounds that seemed so close to a cat’s purr. Something you shouldn’t be capable of doing. You felt better, no perfect but better. And for that, you couldn’t thank him enough.


	54. Master finds you masturbating [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [you're a companion of the master but you're not together, one night you're in your room masturbating and the master, being a timelord, can smell minute changes like different chemicals and hormones, he instantly knows what's happening and is a bit surprised that you trust him enough to do something like that on his ship, he passes by your door and it's legitimately unintentional but he picks up your thoughts and fantasies, how you wanted him the second he revealed his true nature on the plane]

The Master froze as he passed by your door. The TARDIS had forced him to take this path to the kitchen for a cuppa. He almost missed when his TARDIS was a shack in the Outback. The kitchen had been much easier to get to then. It didn’t help that his TARDIS loved to torment him. Not allowing him to avoid your room. He didn’t like how tempting it was to knock on the door and join you every time he passed by.

The temptation was even stronger this time. He could smell you. You and the scent of sex. He knew that there couldn’t be anyone in there with you, you had to be masturbating. But still, he was tempted to throw open the door and make sure.

He should leave. He should really leave. He was highly skilled in hypnosis, and telepathy. A moment like this, where your mind would be shouting your arousal. Thoughts loud. It was unavoidable that he would hear some part of the fantasy getting you off. He didn’t want to know what pathetic human consumed your thoughts and libido. 

Then he saw it. Himself, as you saw him. Powerful, teasing, and just a little bit cocky. The wicked smile he held on the plane showing up prominently. You wanted him. Not some dumb, lackluster human. Him. He had to give you credit for your good taste sometimes.

He smiled as his mind fully caught up to this revelation. This would be something he would have to exploit later. Fully taking advantage of every opportunity to embarrass you about your crush before he confessed in kind. He couldn’t make it easy for you, after all.


	55. Temperature Play (Cold) [Delgado!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Could you imagine where Time Lords have a naturally lower body temperature than humans and can control it as needed, so Delgado! Master likes to lower the temperature of his mouth and fingers a little, just enough to send an extra shiver through reader fem while he is giving you pleasure. Please please]

She was panting heavily beneath him, breathless, skin flushed a bright cherry red. Sweat creating a slight shine. The Master couldn’t help but be smug about how easily he could make you “hot and bothered” as your peers would have referred to it as. You seemed to be incapable of opening your eyes, so lost in the throes of pleasure.

He had been reading up on the sort of things that humans experimented with. He never wanted to risk becoming a bore for you to have sex with. Besides the blush on your face when someone had mentioned spanking you for your insolence had caught his attention. Of course, he hadn’t allowed that man to live a moment longer in your presence, but it had sparked his curiosity.

Temperature play had been mentioned in his reading but he did not believe he could ever bear to risk burning you with hot wax. Now the cold… the cold he could manage. Time Lords were naturally colder than humans. A part of why he tended to wear long sleeves and gloves, beyond the aesthetic, it was far more practical. He had the ability to slightly change his internal temperature, which affected the temperature of his skin. He hoped that it would be a pleasant surprise. 

Gently he caressed your breasts with cold fingers, watching you as you gasped and arched your back. Trembling - or shivering might be the more apt term- at the sudden cold.

“Master,” your voice was so quiet, yet clearly filled with pleasure.

There would be a lot to explore with this idea now that he knew you would enjoy it. Using his cold tongue should be next on the list.


	56. Teasing Whittaker!Master with skimpy clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [I could make a picture where reader fem loves to provoke w! master, wear short dresses and cling to the body with breathtaking necklines, with nothing underneath, when reader fem goes on some mission that involves dance, parties, events, and everyone looks, but cannot touch, only those it may be her master (whoever plays what belongs to the master) please.]

“Oh, you just want to tease me!”

You smiled, “is it working Master?”

She glared at you, silently giving you a look that screamed. ‘What do you think!’

It had been a great idea to tease her like this. By wearing a body tight dress with a deep neckline and short skirt. Of course, you had foregone a bra and underwear. You didn’t want to have any undergarment lines. The perfect club dress with which to attract all the people at the club. It would make the Master’s job much easier. If she wasn’t too distracted by you.

“Your nipples are showing through the dress with how hard and perky they are.”

“Really? Who would have thought that would happen?” You playfully teased.

Grabbing her hand you decided to be somewhat cruel. Revenge for all the teasing she always put you through. Sliding her hand under your dress, clearly against your bare crotch. Her fingers curled around your pubic hairs in a surprised reflex.

“We better hope no one gets too handsy and realizes what else is left bare to the elements.” Winking to further infuriate her.

“I will remove the hands of anyone who touches you.”

“Shame,” you tried to pout but your smile wouldn’t leave your face. “I quite like what your hands can do.”


	57. Hypnosis during childbirth [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [I had an extremely soft dream. i was pregnant and about to give birth. The master was nervous about letting the doctor near me, convinced she'd try and get me to leave him. He decided to trust her because he got sick at the thought of me at a human hospital. My head was on his lap and he kept trying to comfort me and help me relax but it wasn't enough. He did this thing where he put me under deep hypnosis so he could move my muscles for me (almost like possession?) and i was in my head relaxing]

“It’s okay, love. You’re going to be just fine.”

You tried to relax but you were just too stressed. How could you possibly relax? You were about to give birth!

“Master, please. I’m so scared! Please make it better.”

He seemed nervous, you just wanted him to take the edge of your nerves away. You didn’t want him to fully hypnotize you. He looked to the Doctor for permission. You glared at her. You didn’t like that he had sought out the Doctor to help in this moment. But you couldn’t argue that it wasn’t safer for you to be in the care of two Time Lords instead of the human hospital of your own time. Still, you didn’t like him deferring to her, even if for your own safety. 

“Shhh, I know, love. It’s okay. I’ll make everything better. Don’t mind the Doctor, just focus on relaxing.”

His hands pressed lightly against your temples, leading you into a soft hypnosis that made you relax fully. Immediately you felt yourself relax, finally less stressed than you had been the whole time. It would be a lot emotionally either way but with the Master supporting you, you knew you could manage it.


	58. Master tries to push you away [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [hurt/comfort idea, The master keeps pushing you away, he doesn't want you hurt, or worse. He's terrified of your reaction when you everything he's done so he insults and demeans you, tries to get you to hate him like everyone else does, but it doesn't bother you because know what he's doing. One time he says something gut wrenchingly terrible, even for him. He regrets it the second he says it. He turns around when you whimper and his hearts shatter at the sight of you curled up on the floor]

She shouldn’t stay with him. While he joked that the Doctor couldn’t keep their humans alive he doubted that he would be any more successful. He had never really tried to actually keep someone alive. It would be better for you to leave him, to hate him like everyone else in the universe. Even if he showed you no kindness just letting you travel with him put a target on your back. You deserved better.

Yet, no matter what he said to you or how he treated you with indifference, you stayed. Honestly, he could be unnecessarily cruel to you with his words sometimes. Never daring to raise a finger against you. But words could hurt just as much at times.

He couldn’t even remember what he said that had caused you to whimper so sadly. He would say pitifully but with the horrid rants he went on that demeaned your species with the implication that it applied to you were enough to make anyone upset. Whatever he had said had just been one of many words in a spiel that he hadn’t even thought about.

Turning to look at you let him see you on the floor, curled up with tears in your eyes. He had gone too far this time. Rushing to your side he pulled you in tight to his chest. It wouldn’t be enough to make up for his cruelty but he would comfort you as best as he could. If his heart was this harmed by seeing you cry he might have to rethink his decision to make you leave by being mean. By rethink, he of course meant abandon that plan completely and instead chose to show you how much he treasured you.

Hopefully, it wasn’t too late to change.


	59. Offering to give rough oral [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [love the thought of dhawan master being all soft and cuddly with his human but sometimes oh SOMETIMES you just want to be on your knees for him, mouth hanging open, him tugging at your hair, calling you filthy things and the occasional word that you can only assume has no earth equivalent]

“Aghhhh!” 

The Master let out a furious shout. The last few trips had gotten him more and more stressed. Small things going wrong on each trip to ruin his plans. His mind always racing for a way to correct a plan after it was over, to find success again. Times he would normally spend cuddling now diminished to quick pecks before he began to pace. Anytime he touched you was feather light, he never wanted you to think his anger was directed at you. Tired of the fleeting touches you wanted nothing more than to be lovingly destroyed. 

You knew just how to fix this and get the harsh treatment you wanted. Walking into his line of site you caught the Master’s attention before sinking to your knees before him. Mouth open, tongue sticking partly out against your bottom lip.

He looked down at you in shock. 

“Are you sure?” His face quickly turned serious.

You simply nodded. 

Quickly he unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. Gripping your hair as he enters your mouth. Allowing you no escape from how deep he presses. You suck with no worries about moving your head. The Master would move you how he wanted to, all you had to do was enjoy the harsh treatment.


	60. Asked to strip in front of others [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Obsessed with the idea of the master being super, SUPER assertive and dominant but soft. Like in the science exhibit he makes you kneel with the doctor. He was intending to make a public display of you by fucking you in front of everyone including the doctor so they all know who you belong to. He's touching you, and you're making the most lovely sounds. He tells you to strip and you realize it's serious request. The second he sees you're about to cry he's carrying you to his tardis to cuddle]

“Kneel. You as well, love.”

You fell to your knees, eyes wide as you looked up at him.

“Say my name, Doctor.”

You held your tongue, he wanted her to acknowledge him. Your chance would follow. She tried to show her distaste but the Master could easily ignore it. The hand that found it’s way to your hair reminded you that he held affection for you. He hadn’t forgotten that you were there, by his side.

“I’m the one in control here Doctor. Absolute obedience over everyone here. Especially her.” He paused. Fingers scraping comfortably against your scalp. “I can see in your eyes that you think you need to save her, but she is a willing pet for me.”

“Willing due to coercion, perhaps.”

“I’ll prove her willingness. Love, strip for me.”

Your body frozen. It felt like every eye was burrowing it’s way into your body. You didn’t want these people to see you. Hands trembling you started to untie the bow around your neck. You could feel the tears filling your eyes. You wanted to be good, to obey and show them all how much you adored your Master. But you didn’t want them to see you. You wanted that to be something only he saw.

Hands gripped your own softly. Looking up you noticed the Master was kneeling with you. TCE abandoned for the moment. Leaning in close to whisper to you.

“I’m sorry, love. I didn’t think about if you would be comfortable with that. I’ll send you back to the TARDIS, get comfy. I’ll be back with you soon.”

The dizziness of transportation into the TARDIS had you laying on the floor. The gentle hum of his TARDIS a comfort. She seemed upset to see you so upset. Gently you patted the floor.

“It’s fine, he was just being a bit dumb. It’s better now. He apologized.”


	61. Scent marked in bed [Cheetah!Ainley!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [could you please write Ainley! Mestre still has moments of cheetah, and sometimes reader fem wakes up and he is holding, purring and nestling in s / o. And the reader tries to get up or check on him, but he bites his neck and sinks into claws and keeps him there until he finishes mapping each body part, marking you as his human. thanks]

You quietly grumbled as you woke. You were sore but content, you didn’t want to get up. But you had to… mainly because you really had to pee. Gentle purrs and hands clutching your waist kept you from leaving the bed.

You tried to pry yourself free from his grasp and were met with a sharp bite to your neck in response.

“Ow! Master!” You cried out in protest.

Sharp growls made you stop squirming and accept that you wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon. Twitching as his nails trailed down your sides. His head nuzzling into your skin, hands exploring every part of you. 

You let out a startled, strangled yelp as his head found itself between your legs. A light peck to your clit before he nuzzled into your inner thighs. He still hadn’t spoken as he scent marked you. You frowned, what had caused his instincts to scream at him to not let you go?

He gave a small satisfied hum, releasing you now that he had covered you in his scent.

“Mine,” he purred.

“Yours,” you reassured. “Now can I go pee Master?”


	62. Bred!Reader kept in bed [Cheetah!Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Being bred by cheetah master. He's insanely protective of you, he doesn't let you leave the ship, he even flew his ship to a different galaxy just because he thought the doctor was to close.You spend the majority of your time in his room, his room is very luxurious and dark, only candles for light, dark wood with intricate carvings, dark bedding, it looks like something from a gothic horror but it's insanely comforting. 1/2  
> The bed is indescribably soft and the blankets he got for your nest were somehow even softer. He kept the room dark and the heavy, velvet, curtains on the bed down surrounding you. He gave you fresh pillows and blankets almost every time he got up. Before you go to bed he’s purring like crazy and nuzzling you before gently making love. He’s stays in you while you sleep, one because he’s so incredibly nervous that something’s going to happen while you both sleep and two it makes you feel safe 2/2]

“There we go, love. Far away from the Doctor or anyone else who could dare to think of trying to steal you away.”

You sleepily hummed. Burrowing into the blankets surrounding you. The dark curtains moved slightly, just enough to let the Master join you in bed. The gentle candle light that was let into your dark, cozy fort let you admire the dark wooden carvings on the bed posts. Roses and other romantic flowers covered the wooden frame. The Master had given you this new bedroom when his instincts had demanded that he provide for you. Not that he ever failed to provide for you before, just that now he felt the need to do it all again. 

Over time he had wanted you to spend less and less time outside of the TARDIS. Needing to protect his fragile mate from harm. You had indulge him, simply because you knew that the bed rest would be good for you with how tired you got. You couldn’t be too upset about being kept in the TARDIS when you were spoiled beyond belief.

Crawling to hover over you the Master softly purred and nuzzled into you. One hand protectively wrapping around your stomach. You began to pet his hair, soothing his stress away. Yawning at how tired you were. The Master began to kiss down your chest to your stomach before ending right above your clit. Gentle licks began to make you wet. Hands gripping his hair tightly and pulling at it as he made you hornier.

Slowly, softly, he began to enter you. A long exhale left your lips, the stretch felt so good. Being successfully bred had made your libido go crazy. You let him take a slow pace. Simply laying there and letting him make you feel good. Collapsing on top of you, the Master covered you with his own body. Not bothering to pull out.

“Comfy Master?” You teased.

“Mhmp, yes.”

“Good. I feel all cozy and safe with you here on top of me. Like a breathing weighted blanket.”


	63. No underwear [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Reader fem decides not to wear underwear near Dhawan! Master and show only short clothes. Please please]

“Love you really need to start wearing underwear with these short dresses.”

“Why? Distracted Master,” you batted your eyes. Playing up your “innocence”.

“Oh, of course, your a very pretty distraction, love. Unfortunately, I’m also distracted by the number of people I have to kill who get an eyeful when the wind blows your skirt up.”

You blushed a deep red. Oh, maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to tease him like this on a popular, windy planet…


	64. 50's Housewife [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Could you imagine where Dhawan! Master loves reader dressed in 50's dresses especially if it's purple mixed with lilac, to match him, the chaos couple, he has a fold for pretending to be a housewife waiting for her husband. please thank you]

“Honey, I’m home!”

The door opened with a bang, the Master’s voice ringing out into what had been the silent ambiance of the TARDIS. You twirled around, letting your floofy skirt lift in the air due to the force your spin had created. The light lilac cloth was picturesque as you spun.

“How was your day husband dearest?”

The two of you broke out in giggles at your fake, high-pitched housewife voice.

“Annoying, but so much better now that I’ve made my way back to you.”

“Charmer,” you playfully swatted at him with the kitchen towel you had brought over with you.

Yanking on the towel the Master pulled you flush against him. Smiling up at him you waited for his retort. 

“Is dinner ready, lovely wife?”

“Of course, and you’re gonna love what I have in mind for dessert.”


	65. Support Human [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [You know how timelords consider humans to be an inferior species and the master calls humans pets. And you know how people have support animals to help with things like anxiety?. What if the master kidnaps you and something about being around you just helps him calm down and relax. Even the doctor can tell he's not as angry and on edge. You were afraid of him but after a few minutes of him cuddling you, you don't want it to stop and you're honestly disappointed that the doctor found you so soon]

You had been terrified not even a few minutes ago. Scared that the Master’s harsh touch when he grabbed you would be the last thing you felt before the pain of your own death. 

Now you were content to stay in his arms forever. The soft touches, the firm clinging, the gentle affection. It was all so pleasant. The Master himself seemed just as zen as you were in this moment. God, apparently you were both so touch starved that you didn’t care who it was you were receiving affection from.

Slowly the Master transitioned you from being in his lap to laying down on the couch on his TARDIS that he had pulled you onto the moment you entered the room. His arms still tightly wrapped around you. Refusing to let you move an inch from your soft, cuddly imprisonment. The sound of the Doctor storming in startled you out of your contentment. You had almost fallen asleep in the Master’s arms.

The Master’s head rested on top of yours, his arms secure around you, and a leg following to further entrap you. You felt like a lifesize stuffed animal for a murderous Time Lord. Even better is you felt like a cherished stuffed animal. You nuzzled deeper into his embrace. Maybe the Doctor could be convinced to leave the two of you alone. You were too content to be pulled away now.

“She’s my support human now, Doctor. She managed to calm the rage that I didn’t think could be calmed. I am not going to let you take her from me. I will chase her throughout the universe to keep her.”


	66. Matching Clothes [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Please if you are not busy you would write a picture where the dmaster demonstrates that he likes the reader combining the clothes they wear, the same fabric, prints of their favorite colors, accessories, reader fem decides to provoke and intimidate asked why.]

“What are you wearing?”

“Do you not like it Master?”

Popping a hip out you let your hand rest on your hip, the classic stance to tease in.

“You- you look like,” his hand came up to cover his mouth.

His face flushed as he took in your outfit. A jumpsuit that matched his pants and vest, the pattern identical. Almost as if you has sewn his pant and vest together and put them on. You had almost done that but then realized how annoyed it would have mad him to mess with his clothes. Instead you custom ordered an identical outfit.

It was worth the extra shipping cost to see his reaction. He seemed besides himself. Clearing his throat, giving a somewhat flemy sounding growl as he shook out his flusted emotions with a whole body shake. Recentering himself to prepare for some witty retort that you would refuse to let shift the power back to him.

“If you wanted to get into my pants so badly you always could have asked.”

He leaned forward with a smirk, hands gripping the collar of his vest.

It was your turn to try and mentally scramble for a response. How could you turn his words against him?

“They are quiet comfy, shame you won’t get to see them on your bedroom floor.”

You mentally groaned. That wasn’t really a comeback, that was just a rejection that wouldn’t hold.

“I believe I can manage to get you out of it without too much difficulty, kitten.”

Covering your blushing face you had to admit he won. At least he was affected by the sight of you matching him to begin with.

(278 words)


	67. Asking the Master to be rough in bed [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Soft idea. The master is very gentle with you in bed because he's terrified of hurting his sweet little human. You love him but he's so gentle that sometimes when he's like that you forget he's an insane time traveler that's basically immortal. Sometimes you wish he'd be rougher in bed so you pluck up your courage and ask. This is the first time he's been in a relationship with a human so he doesn't understand human rituals. He gets confused and sad, why would his little human WANT to be hurt]

“Master?”

“Yes, my little human?”

You buried your face into the Master’s chest as you worked up the courage to ask your question. Slowly you pulled away, he needed to see you when you asked. If you stayed hidden in his shirt then your question would be muffled.

“Could, could you be rougher in bed?”

There. You had asked. 

“Why would you ever want me to hurt you!”

His voice was anguished. It sounded like the very idea of him being rough with you was breaking his hearts.

“I, well, humans tend to like being hurt a little bit in bed.”

“My little human, why would you ever want to be hurt? Especially during a moment when you are at your most vulnerable…”

Gently he tipped your head up to look into his eyes.

“Who do I have to kill for making you think you need to be hurt during sex?”

Words deceptively soft as he spoke of hunting down and killing someone for daring to harm you in your past. If only he could realize that it wasn’t something wrong with you. It was normal to be interested in this sort of thing, or at least normal enough to not be a cause of concern.

“I- Master, this isn’t something considered unusual. At least let me show you some of the things I would be interested in!”

“Alright… if you are so sure that it’s not a sign that something is wrong. I’ll at least research some stuff. Okay, precious?”

Brushing the hair away from your forehead so that he could place a single kiss against your skin before releasing your head. You gently clung to his arm. You didn’t want to be far from him right now.

“Okay, Master. An open mind is all I can ask. I won’t force you to do something you don’t like.”


	68. Hair in the wind [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [Please could you write in what a situation the wind messes the hair of reader fem and dmaster sees, and fixes thanks.]

Sitting near the edge of the cliff admiring the sunset. The picnic with the Master had been wonderful, you didn’t want it to end but the wind was starting to pick up. It was getting colder.

You yelped as the wind blew all of your hair in front of your face. You couldn’t see anything with all of your hair in front of your eyes. The Master laughed as he began to uncover your face.

“Well hello, there beautiful.”


	69. Headcanon- Yandere Delgado!Master and Dhawan!Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [I could make a request where, Yandere Dhawan Master with his S / O fem (or Delgado! Master you choose, I can't decide) thank you I love your blog every day more.]

**[Delgado!Master]**

• While he may be under an alias when he first meets you, he will always show his true personality to you. He never wants to risk you falling for a lie, a version of himself that doesn’t exist. He wants you to love him not just the charm he uses to get his way.

• Even so he is very, very charming with you. Suprise flowers, tea, candies? He’ll send anything he can think of your way just to brighten your day.

• If you respond positively to his affections you wouldn’t ever have a more cherishing and attentive lover. He will protect you from everything, you will never be frightened that you are at risk.

• If you reject him, well you’ll still be protected. But the moments you are aware that you need to be protected will be plentiful. You’ll eventually come to associate him with safety. He always appears shortly before you are safe again.

• He won’t kidnap you from your life. Instead he subtlety has you drift away from your lifestyle into his lifestyle.

• He won’t stop you from leaving his side if you ask. But expect circumstances to “persuade” you to return quickly.

• He’ll never harm you, you’re too precious for that. But he will use a firm hand to reprimand you if you try to harm yourself, him, or you try to leave without asking. The pain won’t last past the moment but you will remember it and hesitate to ask again.

**[Dhawan!Master]**

• Depending on when you meet him it could go one of two ways.

• If you meet him when he is pretending to be O, he’ll be very sweet with you. With you his soft nature is genuine, you just conveniently won’t see his other emotions.

• If you get together with him he is the sweetest lover one could ask for. You don’t notice the people who could trouble you disappearing. How could you when he keeps you distracted.

• If you don’t get together with him, the Master truly comes out.

• He kidnaps you with no hesitation. If you won’t love him as O, he will make you love him as the Master. It seems to work for the Doctor after all.

• He won’t cause permanent harm. But he is willing to be quite rough with you. Handcuffs get a lot of use when he is teaching you to love him.

• The handcuffs are more like bracelets, but they keep you from leaving the TARDIS so they work like handcuffs.

• You learn that being his “love” and cooperating gains you better treatment. He’ll spoil you when you give in. You’ll never escape so you might as well give in.


	70. Office oral with O [Dhawan!Master]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> [I could make a picture When Master Dhawan! He was pretending to be O the first time he met the Doctor, and if reader fem was traveling with her, he would absolutely try to flirt and have sex with him. Or what if reader wasn't traveling with her, but knew Master, he would use it when he should be doing things to save the world - he would put reader fem under his desk sucking it in his office for the first time 13 visited, and at some point he would disappear in the middle of the adventure to give you a quick fuck with a reader somewhere nearby that was public and at high risk of being caught .please. * you who decide thank you]

“Oh, um Doctor! What can I do for you? If I can do anything for you that is… I mean I’m just an analyst.”

You quietly hissed as you hit your head on top of the desk. Quickly you moved to zip the Master’s - sorry O’s- fly back up. Just in case he had to get up. You really, really hoped that the Doctor did not stay for long. Or at least that they didn’t get a chance to look under O’s desk. You would die of embarrassment if they knew that you had been sucking him off underneath the desk.

“An analyst is just what I need. I need someone who can find the connection between all of these deaths. They have to be connected somehow, I just can’t see it.”

The Scottish voice wasn’t the one you expected to hear but you did your best to stay calm. It would ruin everything to get caught now.

“Let’s go talk somewhere more private.”

“More private than your office?”

“We could be overheard here, it would be better to go somewhere you know that no one could be listening.”

The Master- O- stood up from the desk. You listened to their footsteps fade away. Waiting a few minutes before you crawled out from under the desk. Taking a seat you waited for them to get back. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be too long. You already missed him.


End file.
